The Rosie Duo: Rosie's Secret and Rosie's Entrance
by Rosie Scrivello DDS
Summary: Two really long and really bad fics about Mungorosie ((my cats character)) I plan to rewrite them once I get a chance...
1. Rosie's Secret

Rosie's Secret

Prologue 

Everyone turned from Tugger, he was pointing at someone, or something. When all the Jellicles turned, they saw Grizabella; the outcast cat. She slowly but steadily walked toward the Jellicles. Many ran past her. The older cats tore the kittens away from her. Her eyes glared at the tribe, and some members she once called friends. A small group ran past her. The two guys in the group kept going, but the two girls stopped and stared. The taller one gave a look of concern and worry, but quickly changed that, and shunned her like the rest of the group. 

"_Is that her? Can it really be her?_" the taller one of the girls thought to herself while her best friend followed behind. 

"**Remark that cat who hesitates toward you… in the light of the door which opens on her – like a grin…**" Grizzy sang to Munku, who was watching her every move. The tattered cat turned to some kittens.

"**You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand!**" she sang louder to them. Jelly pulled them back – she wanted them to keep their "innocence". Cassandra stood up to walk away. 

"**And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin,**" Griz sang right to Cassandra. Cass whispered something in Munku's ear, who nodded and then Cass left. 

Demi came up behind poor old Griz. "**She haunted many a low resort, near the grimy road of Tottenhan Court… she flitted about the No Man's Land – from the Rising Sun, to the Friend at Hand. And the postman sighed as he scratched his head… you really had thought she'd ought to be dead. But who'd have ever supposed that that was Grizabella the Glamour Cat…?**"

Bomby walked over to her to comfort her. "**Grizabella the Glamour Cat…**"

Two new Jellicles, Magic and Mungorosie, walked over to join the little duet."**Grizabella the Glamour Cat!**" the four sang, half in sympathy and half in disgust. 

The whole tribe joined in after that**. "And who'd have ever supposed that that was Grizabella the Glamour Cat…?**" Again, Griz knew she was rejected. But, was that the calico cat she thought she saw?

Part 1 

"Yeah, I know like, but, doesn't everyone… and I mean EVERYONE… go for him?" Mungorosie, or more commonly known as Rosie, asked her best friend Magic. 

"You…" she said giggling.

"It's true! You eva seen Plato's face when Tugger is around?!?!" she said it with a smile, but in deepest seriousness. 

Magic could no longer take anymore, and fell off the car roof laughing. Rolling around on the ground, Jerrie came over to see what the laughing was about. 

"Eh… Rosie, wot do you think?" 

"About… Tugger…?" she asked, slightly confused, her eyes darting around nervously. 

"No. About Mag's impression of the box!" he gestured at the hysterical Magic. 

Rosie put her head down, but it was clear she was laughing to death – her body was shaking, or as Growltiger (with whom she was friends with) called it, vibrating.

"It's true!" Jerrie yelled with a smile.

Magic stopped laughing, but tears were still pouring. "Rosie, you sound just like him. Always saying something funny, and then saying 'It's true!'" 

"It's true!" they both said for almost no apparent reason. Looking at each other, they burst out laughing. 

Misto walked over while shaking his head. "Dare I ask?" 

Rosie slid off the car truck, and into Jerrie's embrace. "No…" 

"I didn't think so." He said while walking over to Magic, licking her face. Rosie became serious again, and asked a question that she, inside her heart knew, but was curious to ask anyway. 

"Who is Grizabella, and why do she shun her?" 

The two guys looked at her oddly. Then looking at each other, they gave a worried look. 

"Well, it's um… odd… to um… explain… Why don't you ask… Munku…" Misto said not looking into her eyes, or even at her. Rosie knew something was going on. She pulled out of Jerrie's arms, and went off to investigate. 

~~~ 

Rosie padded quietly over to Munkustrap. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he whipped around quickly. 

"Rosie… Sorry, you scared me." He looked into her deep eyes, and saw why Jerrie loved her so much – she was funny and humorous, but had a soft, sentimental side; and could be extremely logical and serious. 

"Munku, I have a question." 

"Is it about you joining the Jellicles? At the ball you and Magic will have a proper acceptance, but, you are a Jellicle even without that. Even though your umm… 'show' was a little… umm… not like something anyone here would do…"

"No, it's not about that… it's about…" she put her head down and stopped. For her, bringing up this subject was hard, but she had to do it without giving away her dark secret that only she knew. 

Munku pushed her face up with his paw. "About what, Roseau?" he called her by her fancier name. 

"Grizabella."

Munku did not know what to say. She was a teen, not an adult, and none of the kittens and teens ever asked about Grizzy. It was for the older cats to decide what should be done with her. 

"What about Griz?" Munku was afraid to ask. 

"Why do we shun her, and push her away? Isn't she a Jellicle like us?" Rosie had started to sob a bit.

"Ah, my child, that is a good question. It is a story, do you want to hear it?" 

Rosie knew the story very well already, but she wanted to hear it through another Jellicle's eyes. She nodded, and cuddled up to Munku, purring softly. 

"Well, when the older cats of this tribe were your age, and younger, and some of the teens now (like Bomby, Demi, Tugger, myself, Alonzo, Misto, Tanto, Corico, Teazer and Jerrie) were barely even one week old, maybe a few not even born yet, there was Grizabella was the Glamour Cat, as you might have heard. She was the most beautiful cat that you could ever lay eyes on – soft silky fur and a beautiful fluffy tail and every single tom loved her. It was almost like Tugger of this tribe, but, um, different. Being the adventurous cat that she was, she always dreamed of what was outside the streets and the city. One day, a long time ago, at the ball, she put her well guarded secret plan into action. Using her undeniable beauty, she 'messed around' with every single tom in the tribe, including Old Deuteronomy, who was much younger then. After that, she fled. Now, years and years later, she returns to come back, and the toms who still remember – Old Deuteronomy, Skimble, Gus and members that have gone to the Heaviside Layer, or moved away – remember exactly what she did. And the queens who had eyes for them, hate her because she stole their toms. Now, they do not want Grizzy's personality to rub off on the kittens." Munku started to stroke Rosie's back. 

"Is it really true?"

"Every word."

"Oh. Now I can see why Jerrie and Misto were uncomfortable telling me. Thank you Munku. Goodbye." She stood up, and bounded away. Munku sighed.

~~~

Misto and Magic sat with Jerrie on the car roof, talking, and watching Tugger with the kittens. 

"Stud…" Misto said while shaking his head. Jerrie was awfully quiet without Rosie on his lap or in his arms. He just lay there, sighing every once in a while. Magic walked over to him.

"Jer, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just want Rosie…" 

At that moment, Rosie leaped on top of him, and nearly knocking him off the roof. Magic screamed (she was scared), and leaped in the air. Jerrie gave a yell, and frightened Rosie and Magic even more. Misto yelled, and then Magic yelled because he was behind her. And when Magic screamed, Rosie screams. 

"What the…?" Tugger did not know what to make of the screams and the yells. All he saw was Magic and Rosie jump in the air, and four different voices keep yelling and screaming. After a silence, mad laughter. 

"That… was… soo… funny… look… on your… face.. memorable…" Rosie panted between her insane giggling. 

"You scared me 'alf to death!" Jerrie laughed. 

They all looked at each other and took their usual "Tugger-Watching- Positions". Rosie on Jerrie's lap with his arm around her and Magic and Misto cuddled up together. 

"Everyone, on the count of three, stand up and yell 'THE RUM TUM TUGGER IS A TERRIBLE BORE!'" Rosie giggled as she whispered. The other three nodded vigorously.

"One…" 

Everyone prepared to stand.

"Two…" 

They were crouching on the car now, ready to jump.

"THREE!"

They jumped up, took and a breath, opened their mouths to shout, but they all silenced before saying one word – Grizzy was back. 

Part 2

The four, seeing her again, slinked down from the car the roof, and stalked past her. She looked at them with disgust. Rosie stood up, and reached out her paw. Grizzy, with a look of love, reached out her paws, but Rosie, noticing that everyone was staring, hissed, scratched her, and then ran into Jerrie's waiting arms. Grizzy watched as she ran into her mate's arms. 

"_She has found a tom… And the one that I wanted her to be with…The one she was named after…_" Grizzy thought to herself, still glaring at the tribe.

"Is this the way you treat a fellow Jellicle?" she said with a snotty tone. 

Jelly and Jenny stepped forward.

"Do you know what you did missy?!" When they started to scream at her, Alonzo, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus ran over to stop them. 

Grizzy, for a reason unknown to the tribe, turned to Rosie in Jerrie's arms. Rosie stepped forward. 

"**You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand…**" Rosie sang for the first time that the Jellicles heard in a while. 

Magic came up behind Rosie to sing the other line, but Rosie silenced her with a stern look.

"**And you see the border of her eye twist like a crooked pin!**" Rosie sang in a powerful voice. She gave a flustered look to Grizzy, and then ran off and dove inside her box. Jerrie, close behind, ran in, and when the two settled, sobs could be heard from the box. The tribe looked at Grizzy, who then, did her best to run from the tribe. 

Rosie, hearing the running, ran out of the box. When she saw Grizzy running, she gave a great yell. 

"NOOOOO!!!" 

And then, collapsed. 

~~~ 

"Jerrie, you, devil!" Rosie panted from the box. At nightfall, she had awoken from her faint, and had forgotten everything that happened before that. Going back to her giggly side, she and Jerrie went to have a little "fun". 

"You know, that, I, am!" Jerrie said to her, staring into her deep eyes, panting also. 

BOOM! A loud crash of thunder scared them both, making Rosie scream. 

"I didn't do anything." Jerrie said innocently. He looked up. No Rosie. "Rosie? Where'd you go hun?"

"I'm right here." 

Jerrie rolled over. He saw a figure in the corner of the box. He crawled over to her, put an arm over her, and put his face right up close to hers.

"I'm not a thunder fan," her shaky voice said.

"I didn't think so." 

Rosie snuggled even closer to Jerrie and rubbed against his chest. He looked down at the innocent girl, and an idea popped into his head.

"Rosie…"

"Yes?" she said looking up at him.

"How about we run away and-"

Hearing the words "run away" immediately scared her. 

" -start our own tribe." 

Rosie pulled herself up so she was eye-level with him, and stared into his eyes. 

"Is something wrong with that?"

She burst into tears. Burying her head in his neck, he talked to her softly and stroked her head. "Why not though? It's not that bad! We could have endless nights of fun, and not worry about keeping anyone awake. With two successful tries, we could have around 14 kittens, and boom!, our own tribe!" 

At this, Rosie cried even harder and Jerrie could feel her cold tears on his skin, under his fur. 

"Jerrie, I love you, and would love to do that, but I'm afraid it's not that easy." 

"Why not?"

"Well, there is something I have to tell you."

Jerrie tensed at the thought. Did she love some other tom? Had she MATED with another tom? Did she just use him for "fun"? Endless thoughts raced through his head.

"Grizabella is my mother, and it's a tradition for anyone of that family's litter to mess with all the toms, and then leave the tribe to explore. My mother did it, as did my grandmother and great-grandmother. All ex-members of the tribe. And to do that, means I would follow in my mother's pawprints, and so would probably one of our kittens," all the words came pouring out with even more tears. 

Jerrie had a look of pure astonishment on his face. Rosie, who was crying hysterically, was holding on to him tighter than any cat could imagine. He threw his arms around her, and licked away her tears. Jer hugged her close, and after a while, she started licking his face. 

"I'm sorry Rosie. We don't have to leave if you don't want. I am truly sorry for bringing it up and-"

"No. I have to go." 

"Why though?" Jerrie, in any way, did not want her to go. 

Sadly, with a look of sadness and slight betrayment, she whimpered:

"I must mate with every male in this tribe who is my age – Plato, Tugger, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Misto, Alonzo, Munku and Coricopat – then run away with the tom of my choice – namely you – and go where ever the wind takes us. When I give birth to kittens, we must name one after our favorite young kitten of this tribe, and send that one to live with the Jellicles. Then, years later, I will return but only to be shunned like my mother, grandmother and great-grandmother."

Jerrie, who was purely in shock and somewhat disgusted only had one question. "Is that how you got your name?" 

"Yes. Out of the tribe's little kittens, you were Grizabella's favorite. When she had me, seeing that I too was a calico, she gave me the name Mungorosie – after you and her favorite flower of the rose.

Jerrie's heart was flattered, but still broke with pain for his mate. 

~~~

"Misto, honey, does it sound strange?" 

"How so?"

"It's… quiet… No screaming of any sort…"

"I can change that!" he said with a wide grin while moving closer to her.

"I know you would!" she said with a seducing voice. "But, I'm talking about Rosie and Jerrie. The box is still, and there is no sound."

After listening for a while, he said, "You're… right… There is no screaming. Think something went wrong?" 

"I hope not…" 

"Should we investigate?" 

"I will. I know her better than you, and we are, after all, best friends. Bye hun, be back soon!" she called back to him. 

"Bye!"

~~~

Rosie, still weepy, stood up on shaky legs. 

"I must go and walk in my mother's pawprints."

"You mean…?!"

"Yes," her solemn yet worried voice said. "The sooner I begin – the sooner we leave." 

~~~

Misto gingerly placed his head on the bottom of the cold, steel pipe. 

"Sheeeesh, it must have been two minutes and I miss her already…" 

Suddenly, a queen slinked down on top of him and started playing with his ears. "C'mon babe. Show me what you got." The seductive voice cooed in his ear. He recognized the voice immediately.

"Rosie? I'm not Jerrie… This is Mistoffelees…"

"I know. But," she lowered her voice and whispered right in his ear. "Misto, I know this seems wrong, and it is for the both of us. But this, for me AND Jerrie is more important then you could imagine. Just do me and then I will leave and you won't see me again." She stood up after that, allowing him to turn over. When he did, Rosie got off, and stared out the end of the pipe at the slowly rising Jellicle Moon.

"Well?" Misto's shaky yet stern voice queried.

"I can't… You are Mr. Mistoffelees, my best friend's mate… Oh Misto, you don't understand why… and how…" Rosie's round eyes watered over as she turned to him. "Pretend it happened – Magic will surely explain when she returns. Goodbye Misto, for this is the last that you will see of me… ever…" Sobbing, she nuzzled his head, and then bounded off into the night. 

~~~

Magic was in awe. 

"Her MOTHER?! But she shuns her, and sang about her and rebuked her and- when did you hear about this?!?!" 

"Just a few minutes ago. She just left to carry out her part of the tradition." Jerrie seemed calm enough on the outside, but inside he was full of rage and sorrow and agony for his Rosie who was taken by fate. 

"You mean…!" her mouth dropped. Magic knew Rosie ever since they were tiny, tiny kittens. Rosie was prone to do odd-ball things, but, this was something that she knew Mungorosie would not do. Jerrie nodded. Magic felt betrayed. She knew Rosie well enough, and she would NOT do anything of that sort when she had Jerrie. And, all these times Rosie never told her… 

"EVERY tom in her age group?!"

He nodded again, holding back a waterfall's worth of tears.

"M-M-Misto!"

Jerrie put his head down, but he gave a quick nod. "She mentioned him along with Plato, Tugger, Pounce, Tumble, Alonzo, Munku and Corico."

Magic, upon hear this, was out of that box as fast as lightning. While she was running thoughts invaded her mind like weeds in a garden.

"_How can this happen? Rosie was always a strange one and stuff, but she would not do anything like THAT! She hates Plato… We always make fun of him and our jokes and she rebuked Grizabella like the rest of us. OH! Why didn't I see through those faces of hate… I thought I knew her… And now MISTO… Would she? Could she? Will I find her and Misto in a way that will damage my trust toward her?_" 

~~~

Rosie lightly crawled into Plato's little spot in a car trunk. She noticed how peacefully he was sleeping, and almost decided maybe she COULD get away without messing with the males… 

"What am I thinking? This goes back a few generations. And if I didn't, I will be haunted by the fact that I didn't, even when I don't what to." She was talking to herself with what she thought was quiet, but forgot that Plato was just a few inches away. He awoke with a start.

"Mungorosie!" He was in shock. "What's a pretty queen like you doing here?" He thought that maybe she and Jerrie had a fight – well, he pretty much hoped for it. He hated Jerrie and wanted Rosie for his own. 

"Well…" her little cutesy voice charmed him in an instant. "I just thought maybe, for this night, we could um… well…" She fiddled with her whiskers while looking cute. Plato was befuddled. 

"Are you talking about what I think you are talking about?" Plato moved closer to her, taking every chance.

"I don't know. What were you thinking?" she inched toward him too, and started to play with his whiskers.

"I was thi-" was all he could get to. Rosie pushed him over, climbed on top of him, and kissed him. Inside her mind was a totally different story.

"_Ew. This is Plato I'm making out with here… I mean - Plato. I can't believe I am doing this. Gr… I never want my kittens to do this, but yet, they must, and this is sad. What will Magic say? She'll think I betrayed her and then she think that she doesn't know me. But, I won't see her again… After I finish with the toms, Jerrie and I head out. Well, I got myself into some mess. All I can do is think it's Jerrie and hope for the best…_"

~~~

Magic came running into the pipe, tripping all over herself, stumbling and then falling flat on her face. When she recovered from the fall, she made herself presentable, and then yelled at Misto.

"What the hell just happened!? Where is Rosie!? Where in this pile of shit is she hiding!?" 

Misto, astounded at her, tried to calm her down, but she threw his arm off, and continued yelling.

"Where in the Everlasting Cat's name is Mungorosie!?! I know she's in this pipe!" Magic put her face right up to Misto's, and her furious eyes burned into his.

"Honey, no, she left before you came, and we did nothing, don't-"

"Don't sweet talk me! I know what you did! Or more like who!" Magic was now losing her temper quickly, and Misto knew that if he didn't find a way to calm her down, trouble would be brewing. 

"Magic, LISTEN to ME." Misto, whose back was now facing Magic, was too losing his patience. "I know you care for me very much, and all, but Rosie HAD stopped in-"

"See!"

"Shut up and listen to me. She tried, but as much as she had to, she couldn't. She felt like she would be betraying you, so she ran out apparently in tears. She is probably with Tugger, Munku, Plato, Corico, Alonzo, Tumble, or Pounce. 

Just as she opened her mouth to say something, she stopped – realizing what Misto had said. 

"Now, I want an explanation of why this ALMOST happened." Misto turned around.

Magic, who was holding in the words, blurted out the whole story. 

~~~

One final scream echoed it's high ring through out the junkyard. Every cat moaned and groaned, thinking they knew the REAL story, and ignored it. But, as we know, the real story was far from going on.

A tired, and not to mention sweaty, Plato, rolled over along with a now giggly Rosie. 

"Don't Jerrie ever get tired of this night after night?" Plato coyly asked. 

"Nah! You were slightly lighter then him, but I guess it varies from cat to cat." 

"Well, was there any reason for this unexpected… umm…visit…"

"Yes. And it's more serious than you can imagine. Now, I must go. Goodbye Plato, I'll miss you."

Plato had a look of question on his face. "Goodbye? Where are you going?"

"I cannot speak of it. Remember me in a good way. Even though this was our night, our only night, remember this: 'Leaving can sometimes be the best way to never go away.' You might now understand it now, but years from now you will."

And with that she jumped out of the trunk, shook off most of the sweat, and went off to find Tugger.

~~~

"And that scream that was just heard was probably her and Plato sadly to say." Magic summed up the story. Misto, was to say in a word, speechless. 

"But-… Grizabella-… Rosie-… tradition-…?!" 

Magic rubbed his head. "Yes, I know it's hard to believe now, but Jerrie is somewhat over it. After all, he'll still be with her when they leave. But, the rest of us it's a different story. Only few will see her again, but, as she and Jerrie said, she will and must follow in her mother's pawprints. When she returns years from now, no doubt she will go to the Heaviside Layer." 

Part 3

The first drop of sweat appeared on Rosie's forehead only after a few minutes she pushed Tugger down. She was starting to be footloose and fancy free – "_After all_," she thought, "_these toms probably won't ever see me again, and there is a small chance their lovers will. I might as well enjoy this_." 

"Rosie, wow… You don't stop do you?" Tugger was getting tired himself. They rolled over, and Rosie poured honey on his neck. 

"What? Bomba can't carry on this long?" She poured more honey onto Tugger's chest and then proceeded to lick it off. Her tail brushed against his face every once in a while. Her body was beginning to hurt – she saw why all the girls loved him… Although, in her opinion, he went to hard… 

"You keep it so very sensual… how though?" Tugger was still astonished at how she always had the best ideas about going about… it…

She ran her tongue from where it was, up his mane, and to his face. "I have my ways…" she quietly said. She kissed him for a grande finale, stood up, shook off more sweat and then strode off into the night air to find Munku. 

~~~

Jerrie, lying in the middle of the junkyard was totally lost in thought. Considering no one was around, he just talked to the chilling night air, waiting for his love to come. 

"I am me, and she is herself, and we love each other more than possible – but she is, after all, named after me. I cannot stop loving her, she is exactly what I wanted, in every single way, but I find it odd that she is named after me. And Grizabella's blood is with in her, as it will be with our kittens. But, where would we go? Will we meet her litter mates…?" 

Magic and Misto slowly padded up to Jerrie, listening to him talk. He sounded so lost in his mind that they were afraid to say anything. But, granted that this was the last night that they would be seen for a long time, if ever, they had to spend some time with him. 

"Jerrie, are you okay?" Magic came up by his head, and looked down at him, taking him totally by surprise.

"Magic… Misto… What are you two doing here?"

Misto came around to his side, and Jerrie got up. Misto put a comforting paw on his shoulder, and Jerrie laid back down. 

"Jerrie, we just thought that we should spend some time with you before you leave… We how it feels to be like-"

"No! You don't know how it feels!" He violently said to Misto. "You've never have the love of your life go through such pain and suffering!" He turned to Magic. "And you have never had a dark secret that was told not even to your closest friend or mate!" He stood up, and shook off the raindrops that had started to fall. "Neither of you know what it's like to have to live like this! With your mate going against her will for the sake of me, and her family! And you'll never know because you won't have to!" And with that, he fell to the ground sobbing. His tears hit the ground with force, and Magic and Misto lay beside him, talking quietly to him. After a few minutes of cursing at them to shut up, he lay down, and this time fell asleep. 

~~~

She walked near the sleeping Deuteronomy, and saw Munku lying a few feet in front – probably fell asleep trying to protect him. Demi, she saw, was right next to him, and not exactly wet from rain, she thought. 

"Munku! Munkustrap get up!" she hissed. He groggily opened his eyes to see Rosie nearly on top of him. The rain drops started to fall harder, but Rosie kept bugging him to get up.

"What? Rosie, it's late at night… Where's Jerrie? Why are you out of the box?" Seeing she was alone worried him, he got up, and started scanning the Junkyard for Jerrie.

"Munku, it's not that. Come with me, it's a long story." A few drips of honey dripped off her nose, and he disregarded that only to a symbol of some strangeness. 

When they arrived in a more secluded area, she started to explain. 

"Munku, remember when I asked about Grizabella and you told me the whole story, and I seemed disturbed?" 

"Yes." Munku grew more worried every moment.

"Well, I haven't told anyone until today my secret. Jerrie found out because he mentioned something, and then he told Magic. Magic told Misto, and now, I tell you." 

"Rosie, what is it? You are worrying me… Is it bad?" Munku put his arm around her, and she cuddled against his chest. 

"Well…" she started to cry all over again. "Grizabella is my mother, and now, I must follow in her pawprints. I've already, literally, done Tugger, Plato, and Jerrie – but he was nothing new. Now, I've come to you."

Munku stared down at the shaking queen. She showed exactly what she was thinking – she did not want to do this, any of it. 

"Rosie, do you mean…?" 

"Yes Munku… I'm sorry that I have to do this to you and Demeter, but, I will be tracked down from guilt if I don't…" 

Munku sighed again and laid down, Rosie right next to him. She started licking the back of his neck, while he licked the underside of her neck. Munku rolled over and Rosie climbed on top of him. Rosie moved herself down so they were face to face.

"Never thought I'd see this day…" Rosie was just now lying on Munku, not really in the "mood" anymore. She was getting tired – late at night and on her fourth guy would tire any queen out. 

"What about Jerrie? What or who is he doing?"

She gave a weak laugh. "He is just waiting for me to come back so we can leave."

"Well… now… um…"

"Are you thinking the same thing?"

"That it's getting difficult to begin?" Munku asked.

Rosie got off of him, and stared again at the Jellicle Moon. "You know what Munku…"

"What?" 

"I am going to leave."

"Yes, I know that… you told me-"

"No. Now. Regardless of how many toms I have done… I am getting too tired, and this feels like betraying Jerrie." 

"What about the tradition?"

"***bleep*** the tradition! I don't care anymore!" And with that, she ran away from him, tears flying back at him with the wind.

~~~

"Jerrie… I'm back…" Rosie's voice filled his soul once again.

"You're done, already?!" Jerrie sat up, shocked.

"No. I did you, obviously, Plato, Tugger, and almost Munku, but I had to stop. I am going against our love – and it's too wrong for me. I'm sorry, but we have to leave now…"

"But what about if you have kittens?"

"Oh, I KNOW I'll have kittens, but we just have to name ONE after a Jellicle member." Rosie sat down, next to Jerrie, and purred in his ear. Glancing down at Magic and Misto, who were asleep, she licked Misto's ear and nuzzled Magic's head. "Goodbye my friend… My true friend, I love you like a sister, and will keep you in my heart forever and ever…" She whispered in Magic's ear. Rosie turned back to Jerrie, they both looked at the Junkyard and wandered off into the cool night air.

Part 4

Not knowing where they were going, they just walked around to where ever they felt like going. After a few days of walking, Rosie started to get tired more easily and Jerrie had to carry her on his back. 

"Jerrie… do you know Scar-"

"You have that urge too…?

"It's part of everything… I guess…"

They sat down, Rosie becoming slightly bigger by the day – kittens. She took a few breaths, and then looked in Jerrie's eyes. He returned the look, and they both started singing; Rosie singing a beautiful soprano while Jerrie sang a flowing tenor.

"**Are you goin' to Scarbourough Fair? Parsley sage, rosemary and thyme… Remember me to one who lives there…**" Rosie looked and nodded toward the sign that said "The Friend at Hand". They continued singing, but they started to walk now. "**For once he/she **(depending on who was singing it) **was a true love of mine…**" 

"**Tell her to make me a cambric shirt…**" Jerrie sang. "**Parsley sage, rosemary and thyme…**" Rosie joined in for that line. "**One with no seems or fine needle work…**" Jerrie continued his solo. "**Ah-h, and then you'll be a true love of mine…**" The two sang, picking up their pace. 

"**Oh will you find me an acre of land?**" Rosie's soprano voice flowed all through Jerrie's soul and mind. 

"**Parsley sage, rosemary and thyme…**" He joined her, and she then went back to her solo. 

"**Between the sea foam and the sea sand… And then you'll be a true lover of mine…**" 

Jerrie joined her with the next few lines – both amazed at themselves for singing so perfectly and knowing the words. 

"**Oh will you plow it with a sheep's horn…? Parsley sage, rosemary and thyme… And sow it all with one pepper corn… And then you'll be a true lover of mine… And when you've done and finished your work… Parsley sage, rosemary and thyme…**"

Rosie sang another solo. "**Then come to me for your cambric shirt…**" 

She kept singing, but Jerrie sang another part for a back up.

Rosie: "**And then you'll be a true love, oh are you goin' to Scarbourough Fair…?**" 

Jerrie: "**And then you'll be a true love of mine----------------------------------…**" 

The two stopped and sat next to each other, Rosie panting and Jerrie licking her face. 

"Jerrie, I can't go any further… I'm hungry and I can barely… breathe…" her weary voice said. 

"Honey, I don't blame you." Jerrie stroked her fur, and she laid down on the sun-streaked pavement. "Do you have anything unparticular that you want to eat?"

Rosie gave a giggly look, and giggled, but she knew with her condition that that "delicacy" would be off limits. 

"You are such a devil… Is that all you want?!" Jerrie sat down beside her.

"Can't think of anything else! But, as we know, that is going to be off limits until I have kittens, and even after that… wahh…" 

"Is that all you-" Jerrie stopped in mid-sentence. He heard footprints coming down the pavement. Out of instinct, he jumped in front of Rosie, and his hair on his tail stiffened. When whatever it was came closer, they saw it was an Upper Class gentlemen. Jerrie, despising these people, gave a slight growl. Rosie tried to back up, but she was totally against the fence.

"My, my, top of the morning to ye cats!" the cheerful voice said. Jerrie calmed a bit, but he was still tense. Rosie did her best to stand up and walk next to him. The gentlemen kneeled down and started to pet Rosie's head. Everything in her head was telling her to scratch him, but she resisted the urge to. 

"What are two pretty calicos doing out 'ere by yeselves?" He looked more closely at Rosie. "And I see we 'ave an expectin' queenie 'ere." The man turned to Jerrie. "You are quite the devil aren't ye!" 

Rosie still unknowing what to do, turned to Jerrie for advice.

"Well?!"

"Well what?"

"About this man! What are going to do about him. I can't run, so therefore we cannot run away. He knows we are mates, so I doubt he is going to separate us."

"What if he takes us to a nice warm house where you can give birth to your kittens in a more sanitary spot, and maybe a vet will be there. What I wouldn't do for a warm bowl of cream…" 

"What I wouldn't do for you…" She nuzzled his chest.

Now, the man was a little confused. The cats seemed to be talking to one another. Did they understand him? Or was it just his imagination? 

~~~

Magic awoke with a start. She was having a truly awful dream.

"Misto, get… up… I was having… this… bad dream… and why are we in the middle of the junkyard?" 

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what? My dream? No, I remember my dream. I had this dream about Rosie and that Grizabella was her mother. And that she 'did' Plato and Tugger and almost you and Munku and Pounce and Corico, and all the other males… And then she and Jerrie left… Isn't that a horrible dream?"

"No." 

Magic was flabbergasted. "How is that not a horrible dream?!"

"It's not a dream."

"Oh, you're right."

Misto was happy that Magic took that well. He was expecting worse from her.

"It was a nightmare. Well. I am going to get Rosie now- she and I are supposed to go shopping, well more like stealing what ever we can find, today. Is she in the box?"

"Magic, honey, Rosie is gone." Misto said, holding back a waterfall of tears. She acted so happy, but she did not remember what happened…

"She left without me?!"

"No… remember your dream-"

"Nightmare."

"Yes, whatever… Well, that wasn't a dream OR a nightmare. It really happened."

Her mouth dropped, her tail drooped, and her eyes opened wider then a dinner plate. "No! It's not true! I'm going to the box now and she and Jerrie will be there- both soaking wet and either talking or sleeping!" Her eyes watered over and she ran towards the box. 

"_Oh my god… Why did I have to tell her like that? I told her the worst way, the way I said it and everything… Well, best it was done now before it was found out in a worse way…_" Misto thought to himself. 

"ROSIE! MUNGOROSIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Magic's panicked voice rang through the junkyard. "Nooo… Rosie, no! Where are you..?!" She slowed her pace down – Misto was right, she WAS gone. 

"Magic, whoa, are you okay?" Munku came running over to her. She had started to cry hysterically and curled up in a little ball. 

"Rosie is.. g-g-g-gone!" She said between tears.

"Oh Magic…" He realized that Rosie did leave, and Magic was her best friend. Misto came walking over to Munku. 

"I had to tell her it wasn't a dream. She thought the night was a dream." Misto softly said. 

"No! How could she do this to me! You know what, you are lying!" She rolled over and turned to Misto. "You lied! She isn't gone! She is out with Jerrie and she will be back this afternoon!" And with that, Magic stood up and shakily walked over the "front door" in the Junkyard. Looking down at her feet, she saw drops of tears leading in a path outside the Junkyard – Rosie's tears. 

~~~

So far, it had been a week in that kind gentleman's house. Rosie slept more, and Jerrie was guaranteed always by her side. The family was baffled at their love for one another. 

"I've neva 'ave seen two cats so devoted to each uther." The nanny said. "They 'ave this strange draw to each uther." She sighed and petted Rosie's head.

"Ro, what do you think Magic is doing right now?" Rosie looked up to Jerrie. She knew it was alright to talk to him in front of humans – they only heard meowing. She wearily looked up at him, sleeping lining her eyes. 

"Misto…" she murmured while smiling. 

~~~

Magic, was far from Misto actually. She was sitting right outside the Junkyard, deciding a decision that could change her life forever. 

"_I could follow her pawprints and tears, and then I would be led right to them – but, what if they went somewhere, like to a house, or Grizabella found them, or even worse – Macavity. And then again, I might not find her, get lost, and never be seen again. But, if I stay here, then she will return years from now, and even before that one of her kittens. Although, I might be here when she does return. To every good side there is a down side, and the down sides are what is keeping me from going_," she though to herself while staring at the cloudless sky. Without realizing it, she had started to cry. After all, her best friend left without a last word to her. The last words she ever heard from her were from last night, early, when she yelled "NO!" before fainting. That was the last she ever heard from her. 

"Magic, are you alright?" Plato strode up behind her, and took her by surprise. Plato was still pondering the words that she had said to him right before she left.

"Plato…" Magic was dazed. "_Plato had eyes for Rosie, and not to mention Tugger, but why would he come to see me?_" she thought to herself. 

"I heard your sobbing, and crying, and you seemed mentally not here."

"Well, how would you feel?! My best friend just left, and last I saw and heard her was early last night!"

"That's not true…" Plato quietly murmured. 

"Huh?" Magic was doubtful. 

"I was watching from my car truck after she left me… I remember she went to Tugger, then Munku, and stopped – she couldn't go on. She found Jerrie lying between you and Misto, because you two had tried to comfort him. When the couple reunited, she licked Misto's ear, and then nuzzled your head. I heard her last words to you… 'Goodbye my friend… My true friend, I love you like my own sister, and will keep you in my heart forever and ever…'" Plato told her. 

Magic stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"I heard her say it myself. She really couldn't bear to leave you know. I don't know why she did…" Plato sat down next to her, and stared at the sky too.

"Only a few know, I do suppose that they will make an announcement about it… she was so friendly…"

~~~

Rosie could not stop thinking. Even when Jerrie talked, she was lost in her own thought. Jerrie finally got this hint, and didn't talk to her very much, but he stayed by her side 24/7. 

"Jerrie…" her voice cooed.

"Yes dear?" Jerrie lifted his tired head – it was around 1:00 in the morning.

"We have to leave – now, tonight. Not a moment to spare."

"Why?" Rosie's voice shook, and Jerrie knew something was up. 

"Everything inside me is telling me to go to 'The Friend at Hand', around where we were while singing 'Scarbourough Fair'. We have to go."

"C'mon then, we leave now," he stood up, and helped her out of the basket. Both of them felt strange leaving the kind family, but it had to be done sometime.

~~~

Misto sat right plop in the middle of the Junkyard, weary of what to do. Should he say something about Rosie? Should he leave that to Munku? Are they going to do anything about it? 

"Stoff, you gonna be alright?" Demeter's voice came up behind him.

Rolling over, he looked at her. "Why are you here?" a complaining voice queried. 

"I dunno… Just felt like talking to someone… Speaking of that, where IS Rosie?"

Misto knew that he couldn't say the whole thing… "She's… uh… not here…" He didn't know what else to say. All of a sudden, almost what appeared to be out of the blue, Corico and Tanto sat up, alarmed at something. 

"But _I_ am!" A cat's voice appeared out of no where. Everyone looked up – Macavity. 

He jumped down in a wild frenzy, his rats tearing the up the place. While his rat's reeked havoc through out, Mac quietly looked around. When he saw the box, he bolted over to it, and crawled into it. Seeing nothing was there, he backed out of it, jumped on the car truck and scanned the battle raging below him.

"She's not here! Boyz, let's get a move on – I know where she is!" his voice rang through out the yard, pausing every cat in still motion. It looked as if someone had hit the pause button on a movie. 

The rats dispersed, and the cats were left in totally confusion.

"He knows where who is?"

"Who's not here?"

Then, the one word, or name if you will, struck them all at the same time.

"ROSIE!" Every cat, male or female, young or old, said the same thing at the same time. But, what did MACAVITY want with ROSIE? 

Part 5

…5 Months Later…

"Jerrie, this hurts more than you!!!" Rosie screamed. A few days ago, she had met up with Grizabella, and they talked with Jerrie. Today, was a special day for all of them – Rosie was delivering her kittens. She was trying to occupy herself by yelling random things. 

"It's okay Rosie, that was the last one," Grizzy said while holding the tiny kitten. 

Rosie breathed a sigh of relief and laid her head down. Jerrie smiled and walked over to her.

"Well, you seemed to-" there was a knock at the door of the abandoned garage that Rosie was born in. 

"Come in?" a fatigued Rosie mumbled. 

"Rosie? Mungorosie is that your voice, or am I hearing things?" a male voice said.

"FORSYTH!?"

"No, Rosie, in case you forgot, that damned Munkustrap killed Forsyth."

"Macavity," Rosie shakily stood up and grinned broadly. 

"Macavity?" A confused Jerrie said. "Rosie, is there something you'd like to tell me?" he sternly inquired as he watched Rosie and Macavity embrace in a tight hug. Grizabella had to explain to Jerrie – Rosie and Mac were to busy talking of times gone by.

"In her litter, her brothers and sisters, there was her, MaryNamara, Stargazer, Fav (which are her sisters), Forsyth, Clyde and Macavity (they are her brothers). The sad news is that Munkustrap had killed Forsyth because he thought it was Macavity. Those two were the best of friends, and being that she joined the Jellicles, she couldn't see him anymore. It's been over a year now probably…" Grizabella smiled at Jerrie. "But, the ironic thing is, that she is named after you, and now you two are mates." 

"Yeah," Jerrie was in a complete daze. "_Okay, let's recap here… Grizabella is her mother, and she is named after me. And now I find out Macavity is her brother, and that Munku killed another one of her brothers? And now, we have to name a kitten and send it back… Sheesh…_" Jerrie thought to himself.

"Well, Mac, here are the new kittens… You just came a little too late though… By the way, were are the rest of us?" 

"Well, do we account for anything?" Another queen walked in, orange with stripes, that looked like Skimble, came in with another tom – her mate. 

"STAR!" 

"ROSIE!" The two ran into a big hug. 

"And who's this?" Rosie asked, looking at the tom next to her, totally confused.

"Oh. This is my mate, Muddleberry," she proudly said. 

"Umm… Hi," he was unsure of himself.

"Look, it's okay to be confused. Why don't you go and talk to my mate, who is over there… Mungojerrie," Rosie was trying to a little less intimidating.

Then, a few more cats strode in, smiling. None of the new cats that walked in had mates.

"There you guys are!" Macavity yelled.

"Okay, halt. Wait. Stop," Grizabella paused the buzzing voices. "I think that these two poor guys are horribly confused," she pointed to Jerrie and Muddle, "and everyone here needs to get caught up on each other. So, everycat get in a circle. Start with your name, your mate if you have one, and a little about your life since we last saw you."

"Well, I'm Mungorosie, and this is my mate Mungojerrie, whom I am named after. I joined the Jellicles when I first moved here, and made a best friend Magic. I just got here and had a litter of six kittens, which are to be named by everyone here."

"My name is Fav, and I don't have a mate yet. I've lived at 'The Friend at Hand' with our mother. I was the only one who never left her. I spend my exploring and pondering what's on the other side of the fence."

"I'm Macavity as some of you know. I've lived a little basement flat, and have tried to take over the Jellicles numerous times, but failed due to a 'leader-in-training'. Otherwise, I just like to stroll around and reek havoc through out."

"Umm… I'm Mungojerrie and my mate is Mungorosie as you know. I live in Victoria Grove a few houses down from Rosie. I have been a Jellicle member ever since I was a tiny kitten. Me and my sister Rumpleteazer like to cause trouble around the house and I used to be one of Mac's Hench cats."

"My name is Stargazer and this is my mate, Muddleberry. Rosie, I do believe you mentioned a Magic, and this is one of Magic's brothers. We like to umm… ummm… a lot and talk and stuff. We've lived where ever we feel like living." 

At that comment, Rosie and Jerrie started to giggle. "So do we Star, so do we…" Rosie smiled. 

"I'm Clyde, and like Mac, I like to cause trouble and be bad and junk. I've been with Mac the whole time, but I stayed in his house when he first saw that Rosie was with the Jellicles and he didn't want me to be seen by you. Otherwise, I just lie around the flat."

"And to finish, I'm MaryNamara and I like to be myself and do whatever I feel like doing. I've lived with a kind couple in 'The Rising Sun'." 

"And now, we will all honour Forsyth." Grizabella solemnly said while putting her head down. The rest of the litter followed, but Jerrie and Muddle were unsure, so they just followed along.

"Forsyth, our wonderful brother, killed by the Jellicle Munkustrap because he thought it was Macavity. We all wish him happiness in the Heaviside Layer."

"Amen," everycat said.

After a moment of silence, Rosie remembered something important. "We have to name the kittens!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked up, and walked over to the small litter of kittens. 

"Well, we have to name one after a member of the Jellicle Tribe, and send that one to live with them…" Grizabella had started the tradition.

~~~

__

I'm sorry to say, but, back at the Jellicle Tribe, things were not as joyous. It had been five months, but still no sign of Rosie or Jerrie. Munku and Old Deuteronomy had decided what to do. They did not know if the two were dead or alive, but they had to take a chance, and have a funeral. It was a sad day indeed.

"And now," a crying Munku said, "we lay these roses on the graves of the two Jellicles who left us one night, and failed to return – their whereabouts are still unknown, if they are alive." 

The whole tribe, especially Magic, started to cry harder. What if they aren't alive? They all thought. 

"Mungojerrie, a Jellicle ever since he was a kitten, was always quite the trouble maker, but had a soft side for Rosie. He lived in Victoria Grove with his sister, Rumpleteazer. We will all miss that wonderful Cockney accent of his." Taking a deep breath, and calming himself, he had to continue. "Mungorosie, his faithful mate, had came to us one day. A mysterious cat she was, but still loved by all. She made her home in Victoria Grove a few houses down from Jerrie, but stayed here most of her time. The Junkyard will be silent without them here." 

Old Deuteronomy excused Munkustrap from the tire, and stood up to make an announcement. "I did not know Mungorosie very well, but from what I have seen of her, she was always there and always friendly. Mungojerrie I knew well, and he was always in trouble, but there was something loveable about him. This notorious couple of cats will be honoured and live on in our hearts now and forever." He put the roses by the grave stones, and prayed for them.

"Wait," Plato stood up. Every head turned to him. "You look at me as though I am crazy, and I might be. I know I did have eyes for Rosie, but there is something she told me that should be recognized." He made his way to the tire, and stood up on it. "After she left me that night, five months ago, she had told me something right before she left. It was 'Leaving can sometimes be the best way to never go away'. She said that I wouldn't understand now, but now I do. She has left us, they both have for one reason or another, but, they will always be here, in our hearts." Plato stepped down from the tire, and took his place back with the other Jellicles. Yet again, there was a long silence, everyone was sinking in the words that Plato had said. 

~~~

Rosie gave a giggle as she looked upon the litter. She and Jerrie sat to admire them and catch up with each other when Star, Muddle, Grizzy, Fav, Mac, and Clyde left them alone.

"Well, it was worth it," Rosie sighed.

"What was worth it?"

"This. The tradition. I've really never told you but Tugger is my second favorite cat. Needless to say, you'll always by my favorite." 

"Is that why you named that one," he pointed to a black furball of a kitten that had leopard prints around it's neck and paws, "after Tugger?"

"Yup. That's the one Macavity takes back."

"When we were back at the family's house, what were you thinking about?"

"My life. What I've done, what's happened… Before I moved here, I lived with my family far away. Me and Macavity were best friends, and loved to roam the land. One day, during a thunderstorm, we had roamed too far and got lost. I lost him while running, and then I found a house. That's how I got to live there. About a few days after I moved there, I found a mate and a best friend. Only before we moved did I find out that I had been used by both. Now, I've started my new life here, and tried to forget about my other life," Rosie sighed and looked at the kittens. "I'm so happy I found you…" she purred to Jerrie.

"I can remember when me and Misto used to sit around and wonder if we were ever going to have someone that loves us. Now, I have the perfect mate, the perfect life, and a perfect life to come," he said smiling.

"Speaking of that," Rosie grinned broadly. 

"Speaking of what?" Jerrie was confused.

"Repeat the last sentence." 

"Now, I have the perfect mate, the perfect life, and the perfect… life… to…" Jerrie got what she was saying. "Oh Rosie… That's so like you!" Rosie just smiled and pushed him over.

"I want this to be like old times."

"Should we move the kittens? I think they are a little young for this," Jerrie smiled.

"Well, that one is going to be like us one day, so, oh well!" She climbed on top of him and leaned down to his face.

Minutes later, Grizabella walked into a not-good site. "Oh my…"

Rosie opened her eyes, opened her mouth, and nudged Jerrie. He opened his eyes, and opened his mouth. She took her tongue out of his mouth, he did the same, and they both stood up. "Umm… Hi Mom…" Rosie nervously laughed. 

"Is this how you… normally… act…?" she was unsure. 

Rosie grinned. "I scream so much that no one sleeps." 

Grizabella put her head in her paws and shook her head. "Rosie, Rosie, Rosie… What has my daughter become?" 

"She is actually a little more civilized than you think. She is a really great cat to have around when you have a problem," Jerrie smiled at her. 

"Anyway, Macavity and you need to talk, Rosie. Go on, you know where he is," Grizabella nodded toward the doorway. 

"The…?!"

Grizzy gave a smiling nod and Rosie bounded out the door. Jerrie looked at Grizabella in confusion. "Where is she going?"

"Well, might as well tell you the whole story…" Grizabella sat down, and motioned for Jerrie to sit next to her. He did, and listened to Grizzy unravel the tale of Mungorosie's past.

~~~

"No. I refuse to believe this… No…" Magic, after the 'funeral', was sitting in the box, wallowing in denial. "She is going to come back. She is going to come back," she kept repeating that to herself. All of a sudden, she heard paws padding to the box, and something tipped it over. "Rosie! Jerrie!" she exclaimed.

"No, only me," Tugger said, staring at Magic oddly. "Why are you in their box?"

"Because I am waiting for Rosie and Jerrie to come back. They should be home any second," Magic said with much confidence. 

"Magic, honey, then you'll be waiting here a few years, if not forever. Rosie and Jerrie might not come back. They left without warning. No one knows why…" Tugger walked in and sat next to her.

"I do. Munku and Misto do," she sighed, "they are the only ones, beside Jerrie. It's hard for me, okay? So why don't you just… just… go away!" she yelled in a sudden outburst of rage. Tugger stood up, and slowly backed out of the box, away from the angered Magic. Sniffing the scent left behind, Magic asked herself in utter confusion: "Why in the world does he smell like honey?"

~~~

"So, I take back that black one with the leopard prints?" Macavity asked Rosie while going over the plan to get one of the kittens back to the Tribe.

"Yeah…" Rosie admired the scenery that she had not seen for a long time. Macavity picked a flower and put in behind her ear.

"I just have to run through the Tribe in the dead of tonight, drop the kitten, and then try to go to get it, but leave because the cats will probably kill me if I try; and they won't believe me if I say it's my niece," Macavity said. He stopped and sat down. "Remember the endless adventures we had here?" He lifted up some dead branches to reveal a Junkyard like the Tribe's, but much smaller.

Rosie smiled an ear-to-ear smile and walked in. "Looks a little abandoned."

"Yeah… I wish I could see you more."

Rosie sighed. "I don't go back to the tribe until years later. I think we can make some arrangement."

"Really? Years?"

"Didn't Mom stay the same amount of time?"

"True, true…" Macavity smiled at his sister. "_I love her so much… Siblings are supposed to fight, but, I guess we have that exception… She has the perfect life, the perfect mate, and everything going for her. I remember when she first entered the Jellicles with her big opening number that I arranged…Of course, I never saw her again, well, maybe glances, after that…_" Mac thought to himself. Coming out of his daze, he said: "Rosie, we have to go now. The walk is long, and I have to start out now because the kitten in only a few hours old. I need to teach her everything she needs to know. By tonight though, I think she will have a good understanding of what's to come," Macavity smiled, nuzzled her head, and Rosie licked his face. Then, he silently bounded away to fetch the almost Jellicle member.

"I love you bro!" She called after him.

"Love ya, sis!" He called back.

~~~

"Gone?! How can they be gone?!" A surprised Jellylorum asked while yelling. "Why? How? When?" she continued. 

"Rosie was such a sweet thing," Jenny quietly agreed. 

"Then, if you don't know… I guess I'll have to make an announcement," Magic told them. She bounded over to the tire, recalling some of her old memories (refer to "Magic's Entrance") of sleeping there, and started to call the cats over. "Toms, Queens, if I could have your attention for a moment…?" She quietly asked; she wasn't used to making such important announcements. Munku, seeing she was having a little problem, helped her out.

"Cats! We have an announcement to hear!" he barked to the tribe below. Some wearily lifted their heads, others bounded over. Munku stepped off the tire and Magic took over.

"Most of you know that Rosie and Jerrie left in the middle of a night five months ago. Only Jerrie knows the full story. Me and Misto know the majority of it. So, now, I will tell you the tragic tale of why Mungojerrie and Mungorosie left." 

The cats saw that they were in for a long story, so they made themselves comfortable. Also, a wave of confusion swept over, and they anticipated the moment of truth.

"Rosie always showed some love toward Grizabella, as some have noticed. What she had never told us is that… is that…" Magic took some time to collect herself as she relived the awful night in her mind. "_I've got to be strong and go though with this… Rosie would want me to be brave…_" she thought to herself. "Is that Grizabella is…" she paused, "her mother."

~~~

Macavity stood tall and grim over the week old kitten. Realizing that he was probably scaring the kitten, he smiled, and woke up the kitten.

"Come on, girl, we have a long walk ahead of us…" He said in his smoothest voice. "_Hey, the thought just crossed my mind – I'm an uncle! I never thought of that…_" he smiled to himself. 

"Huh? Who are you? Where's my mommy!?" the kitten fearfully asked. 

"It's okay, honey… Your mom is out exploring the backyard. I'm your mother's brother – so, namely, I'm your uncle. Macavity is my name. Don't even think to call me Uncle Mac," he sternly said before the kitten could say anything. 

"Okay," a trembling voice said.

"I'm sorry to be so stern. It's just my nature," he said while helping the kitten up, "come now, we are going to see your mother so she can help explain what is going to happen." 

A frightened face stared into Mac's deep eyes as he lead her to the backyard in which her mother (and his sister, to say) were sitting. She smiled at them both, and the kitten ran into her expecting arms. 

"Il se sent si grand d'être une mère," she said lovingly.

"Je sais. Il est juste venu à moi que je suis un oncle maintenant. Bien, nous allons mieux commencés par l'intro au Jellicles. Nous avons beaucoup pour lui le dire," Macavity answered. 

The kitten looked up in confusion. "What are you saying?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. Me and Macavity were raised for pretty much most of our lives in France so we speak fluent French to each other," Rosie said quickly. Even thought it was true, she didn't want her kitten leading her horrible life; although, she would follow some of it. 

"Why did you want me here?" the tiny kitten asked in her tiny voice.

"Well, you're in for a long story that's very important, so take this all seriously," Rosie said, being serious for one of the first times in her life. She looked up to Macavity. "Elle retentit la vie juste Tugger! Je me demande ce que Bomba indiquera!" she smiled. Macavity gave a slight laugh, but then looked at the kitten.

"You better get started." 

"Me?" 

"Yes, you!" Macavity said in a playful voice.

"FINE!" Rosie yelled, but not really meaning it. "Well, back a long time ago, when MY great-grandmother was young, there was a Jellicle Tribe. The Tribe still lives to this day. Of course, there are different members, and descendants of members, but you get the point. Mom, or now, your grandmother, used to belong to that Tribe. But, she did something… er… not… appropriate – Macavity shut up – and then ran away to have kittens. She had kittens the same place you were born too."

The kitten looked up in awe, absorbing every word her mother said. 

"Well, anyway, the Jellicle leader is named Old Deuteronomy. The leader-to-be is Munkustrap. Munku and I were somewhat friends. Then, there is the stud cat, The Rum Tum Tugger, whom you are named after. He looks like you, too. He is black with the same leopard markings, but he is taken by somecat of my age – Bombalurina. You could say she is the female sex symbol; excuse my language. Bomby's, as we call her, best friend is Demeter, who is Munkustrap's mate. Then, there are what me and my best friend Magic call the 'Three-E's' = Exotica, Electra, Etcetera. They are probably a few months older than you. Magic is my best friend, as you know, and her mate is the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees. Misto is friends with my mate, not your father, but my mate. Mungojerrie, yes, I am named after him." 

"How can he be your mate if he's not my father?" the kitten precociously asked.

Rosie nervously looked around. "Well… er… I'll tell you that in a minute… Anyway… Jerrie's sister is Rumpleteazer. They like to cause trouble for their family. Teazer is friends with these like, psychic cats – Coricopat and Tantomile. Magic thinks they're possessed, I think they're cool. They disprove of the trouble making of the tom kittens – Alonzo, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival. Alonzo and I are good friends, but I highly dislike his friend Plato. Plato is obsessed with Tugger, and feet; I am telling the truth, don't look at me like that. To cause even more trouble, there are the female kittens – 'The Three E's' which I already named, Cassandra, Victoria, who is Magic's arch enemy, and Jemima. I was friends with Jemima, and often looked after her when the two eldest queens were away. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots. Those two queens are wonderful cats, you'll like them a lot. And last but not least, there are the eldest tom cats – Skimbleshanks the railway cat, whom I was friends with, Gus the Theatre Cat, and Bustopher Jones, who is never really around a lot, but he visits occasionally. And then, there is the almighty Growltiger, and his mate Griddlebone. I am good friends with the two, and even though Growl can be his pirate self, he does have a soft side for Griddlebone."

"Wow… Lotsa cats…" the kitten looked in amazement. 

"And the tradition, as I was going to tell you… Well, it was started by your great-great-grandmother, Josephine. She um.. er.. 'messed around', if you know what I mean, with all the males of the tribe back then, and then left. Years later, she came back, but no one accepted her back because of what she had done. Then, at the Jellicle Ball, she went to the Heaviside Layer. Before she went back to the tribe, she had kittens, and made one go back to live with the Jellicles. The tradition went on, and on. Even I carried out the tradition. Now, I am sending you back to live with the Jellicles. When you find a mate, and the time feels right, you will know the tradition, and will carry it out. When I come back, years and years later, you will know me, but shun me and despise me."

"No I won't!" the kitten screeched.

"You may not think so now, but you will. I did. I despised Grizabella. And you will, too. Then I will go to the Heaviside Layer." Rosie took a breather to finish off her long tale. 

"And here's our plan to get you into the tribe…" Macavity started his side of the story.

~~~

"Chickens! Chickens! Rooster! Room service!" Magic yelled in a sudden outburst of energy. That night, at the feast to begin the Jellicle Ball, Magic tried to be herself, but without Rosie. 

"Honey? Are you okay?" Jelly walked over, putting her paw on the excited kitten's forehead to check for a temperature. 

"I'M FINE!! What is wrong with you cats!" she jumped up from her chair, now enraged, and knocking the chair over. "Rosie's freaking gone! I have no one! No friends! NO ONE!" she screeched. 

Misto walked over, putting his arms tenderly around her. "Maggie dear, she is only-" 

"No one," she said right to his face. Pushing his arms down, she stormed off to be alone.

"Chickens, Velcro, rooster, room service, shrub salad, mon patron me paye bien, serafimo - shut up, music lessons, Misto - good to the last drop, the pretzel is NOT Misto!" she muttered to herself as she walked down "memory lane", recalling only a few of their inside jokes. She saw the hat coming into view, and Misto peering out the top, waiting for her, but she just hung her head low, and stalked into the box. Crawling out ever so slightly, Magic began to pour her emotions out in a song of sorrow.

"**Moon is up, the sun is down, you can't have it both ways round. Ooh Rose, won't you listen to me, we are worlds apart, you see. Where are you now, crying out loud, where did you go when I needed you!**" she sang in her rich alto voice, gazing up at the stars, wondering if Rosie was thinking about her. "**The sun sinks below the clouds and hides his tears without a sound. The moon looks on reflectively, so spare a thought for you and me. Where are you now?**" Actually pondering the question, she lost herself in the song. "**Dark are the clouds, where did you go when I needed you?**" Magic always knew Rosie cared when she was down, or needed a friend, but why did she have to leave now? When friends became the main part of your life. "_I should sing this at the Jellicle Ball_" she thought to herself with a sense of pride. "**The moon is up, the sky is black, I'll sail away and won't come back,**" she started to choke back tears, because Rosie went away, and Everlasting cat knew when she was coming back. If she was coming back at all… "**The sun goes down, the stars will rise and dance across the darkened skies. The sun goes down and the moon is up.**" She lost her connection with the stars by moving herself back into a corner of the box - unaware that was the very corner that Rosie scurried into when that thunder, five months ago, frightened her. "**The moon is up and the sun goes down, and you can't have it both ways round. So come on Rose, and listen to me cause we are two worlds apart, you see.**" She just let her self go, and cried and sang her heart out. "**The sun goes down and the moon goes up!**" Not quite sure what she meant by those words, she flung herself down to the floor of the box and cried herself to sleep. 

~~~

"And that is what we have to do!" Mac had finished telling the kitten the full story of what was about to happen that fateful night. 

Rosie leaned over to Mac. "You're getting out of yourself!" and she slapped him.

Suddenly, like a burst of fire, he went back to the power-hungry, destroying cat. He roughly picked up the kitten and ran away cackling his evil laugh. 

"Good bye, T-t-t-…" she couldn't bare to say the name of the kitten who must live her horrid life, and hate her. The kitten who must keep her a secret until the time proves right. The kitten who must conceal herself to be accepted.

~~~

"Magic! Magic wake up!" Misto voice awoke the sleeping cat. 

"Wha…?" a confused Magic lifted her head off the box's floor and looked up at Misto.

"Tonight your first Jellicle Ball! You are going to have a song, an acceptance, and everything! And our first mating dance!" Misto excited told her.

"Oh!" she cried and hurried out of the box, only to bump heads with Macavity himself.

"Damn cat!" he yelled to her, forgetting where he was. Jenny and Jelly looked up to see Magic getting pounded to the ground my Mac, who was holding a kitten himself. 

"Munku! Munkustrap!" Jenny yelled in terror. Munku was there already, battling Macavity. 

"Damn you to hell Munkustrap!" he yelled, but dropped the kitten hard on the ground. 

"Oww!" the kitten screeched, now bringing Munku's attention to it. Mac took the advantage and hit Munku hard on the head. Munkustrap retreated back into a crowd of Jellicles who nursed him. Alonzo tried his luck, but failed in five seconds. The rest of the Jellicles now advanced, and seeing he was cornered, he jumped onto the car truck, took some strange objects, and did what appeared to be electrifying himself.

"Macavity's not there," the whole crowd said quietly.

"Yow!" the kitten said, unaware of what was going on.

"Oh my! Look at the little darling… who… looks… exactly… like… Tugger…" Jelly said, slowly turning to him. Tugger just put his hands up and walked away.

"Are you Jellylorum or Jennyanydots?" the kitten's small voice asked. 

"How did you know that I was Jelly?" she cautiously asked. Did this kitten work for Mac, and just wanted a way to invade? she thought. 

"Umm… I've heard about you… around…" The kitten felt like she had to conceal that fact that her mother, Mungorosie, told her."Well, dear, lets get you cleaned up and you can watch the Jellicle Ball," Jelly said with a loving tone. She ushered the kitten to where Magic was rehearsing. "Hi Maggie," the kitten said."Maggie?! Only two cats call me Maggie! And how did you know my name?" Magic stopped warming up and looked down in suspicion. "_Rosie only did Jerrie, Plato, and Tugger. Is this her kitten? Nah, to shy…_" Magic thought to herself. She dismissed the thought right away. "Speaking of names, I don't think I got yours," Jelly said.A crowd of all the Jellicle gathered around, wondering what name the kitten would say."My name is… is…" She stuttered. "_Should I say my birth name, or make one up?_" she thought to herself. Thinking quick was a priority, so she made up her mind. "My name is the Rum Tum Tonya."  Part 6…Seven Years Later…An old, begrazzled calico cat with a hurtful face came stumbling onto the scene… again for the third time during this ball. She looked around, and saw many cats she once called friends. She then saw two black and white cats run past her; the female one stopped and looked her in the eyes for a minute. Giving a look of hate, she quickly ran past, clutching a kitten. Then she saw a black female cat with a tanish mane and leopard prints around her mane and legs."_This is the moment. My final moment of judgement," _ The old cat thought to herself.The cat walked up to her holding out her hands, and then drew back, made a disgusted face, and ran into the arms of a male cat she did not recognize. Before going any farther, a tom stood up in front of her."Alonzo…?" she mouthed to herself. Looking away, she saw the disapproving look of the leader, Munkustrap. "**Remark that cat who hesitates toward you, in the light of the door, which opens on her, like a grin.**" She sang to Alonzo, hoping he would recognize her voice. He obviously did not, because he did not let up. Turning around to a whitish queen and a light brown and white tom and some kittens, she sang to them."**You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand!**" The white queen pulled the kittens away. Then the old cat turned to the two black and white cats. "**And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin!**" her voice becoming louder, hoping the queen would know. And she did. The queen knew very well who she was, but did what any other cat would have done."**She haunted many a low resort, near the grimy road of Tottenhan Court… she flitted about the No Man's Land – from the Rising Sun, to the Friend at Hand. And the postman sighed as he scratched his head… you really had thought she'd ought to be dead. But who'd have ever supposed that that was Mungorosie the Glamour cat?**" the black and white queen, Magic, sang, knowing that she was giving her once best friend a bad title. Giving a look of distrust and hate, Mungorosie tried to get away from all the sadness and agony she had to suffer – being rejected by her best friend and daughter. What more could happen? She saw all the cats start to edge away from her. She watched as Magic turned around and put her arm around the shoulders of another cat. Hanging her head down while weeping, she remembered how she always used to do that to Magic. She listened to the heavy silence all around her."**Midnight, not a sound from the pavement, has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone…**" Still seven years old, her voice still had that particular soprano crystal ring to it. "**In the lamplight, the withered leaves collect at my feet… And the wind begins to moan…**" Walking around a bit, gathering old memories from years ago, she noticed all the cats had turned their backs. "**Memory, all alone in the moonlight… I can smile at the old days – I was beautiful then…**" she tried to smile, but she failed herself. "**I remember a time I knew what happiness was. Let the memory live again…**" No one remembered her. And if they did, they did not care. Now, she saw what she had done to her mother. But, her mother had already went to the Heaviside Layer, so there was no use in apologizing now. She now sang in the lower register of her voice. "**Every street lamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning. Someone mutters, and a street lamp gutters, and soon it will be morning…**" She looked up at the sky. "_Is this the Jellicle ball? It does not matter… I have failed my life, myself, and killed the hope of everyone I ever knew,_" sad, depressing thoughts raced through her mind. She turned around, and stumbled over a piece of raised ground. Looking down, she saw two grave stones – titled "Mungojerrie" and "Mungorosie". "**Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise; I must think of a new life, and I mustn't give in… When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory too… and a new day will begin…**" she went back to singing in her higher register. "_Our graves… They thought we died…_" she thought to herself, rather surprised. She now could not stop the tears that gushed down her face. Looking up again, she realized that the sun was rising, and it was now or never. "**Burnt out ends of smokey days… The stale, cold smell of morning… The street lamp dies, another night is over, and soon it will be morning…**" she wanted to let go, and show the Tribe her pain, but her agony and depression was holding her back. Suddenly, she felt a twinge of energy that Jerrie had given her until the day she came back. It surged through her body, and she let herself go, just as she did with Jerrie. "**Touch me! It's so easy to leave me all alone with the memory of my days in the sun… If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is! Look, a new day, has begun…**" her flawless voice flowed through the cats' souls, touching them all – only, none of them was brave enough to get up and put their paw in her outstretched paw that was behind her. Rosie had leaned over and put her paw behind her, wondering if anyone would care. Suddenly, she felt something in the air, and the silence thickened. Then, she felt a paw rest in her hand. Turning slowly around, she saw the last cat she expected to see – the much older eyes of Tantomile."Welcome back, Rosie," her warm voice said. Inside of Rosie, her whole body was bursting with happiness. "_And all this time, Tanto believed in me…_" Tanto then handed her paws over to other cats that she did not recognize. When she got to the end of the line, Rosie saw a cat that had a striking resemblance to Misto, but had a star shape on its chest instead of a bowtie."Misto…?" she softly asked, but this kitten looked too young to be Misto. The kitten smiled, and he knew what she was thinking. "No… Mephistopheles. Son of Mr. And Mrs. Mistoffelees."Rosie smiled because she knew exactly who they were. Mephis handed her paws over to a very much older Munkustrap, who did a wonderful job in taking over for Old Deuteronomy, who had most definitely gone to the Heaviside Layer. Putting his arm around her shoulder, he led her around the junkyard for all to see. She was so nervous, but so very excited at the same time. "**Up, up, up past the Russell Hotel… Up, up, up, up to the Heaviside Layer…**" the cats' voice started to sing a song that Rosie knew, even though she never heard it before. She suddenly knew that it was she who was the chosen one – she was the one to go to the Heaviside Layer. Stumbling a little bit, she still let Munku lead her around the Junkyard. "**Up, up, up past the Russell Hotel… Up, up, up, up to the Heaviside Layer… Up, up, up past the Russell Hotel… Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside Layer… Up, up, up past the Russell Hotel… Up, up, up, up to the Heaviside Layer… Up, up, up past the Jellicle Moon… Up, up, up, up to the Heaviside Layer… Up, up, up past the Jellicle moon!**" the cats' voices doing a crescendo. Rosie was now standing on the tire, that had started to float, with Munku, tears streaming down her eyes. "**Up, up, up, up to the Heaviside Layer!**" the cats were almost singing their lungs out now. Tonya, her kitten, well, not a kitten anymore – She seemed to be a Tugger "wannabe", but she looked like she took Jelly's place, was standing on the car trunk watching her go up. Rosie looked down, and saw that many she knew were missing. "Munku, I can't. I don't want to. I can't!" she sobbed."Rosie, you have been chosen. I know your life has been hard, but you will go onto a better life, one that you can enjoy," he said with comfort in his voice.****"**The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity. 'Round the cathedral rang 'Vivat'! Life to the everlasting cat!**" the loud voices sang. Rosie heard a high soprano, but Jenny was not there. While the last note of 'cat' was being held, Rosie saw that the high soprano voice was coming from Magic. "_Her dream at last…_" she smiled. Munku pulled her out of her thoughts, and gently nudged her to the stairwell to the Heaviside Layer. She walked up without thought, but looked nervously back to Munku about half-way up. Motioning for her to go forward, he smiled his smile, and he looked like a kitten again. Mungorosie took one more glance down to the Tribe, and bravely walked on onto her dream. A dream that took a lifetime to get to. 

The End


	2. Rosie's Entrance ((prequel))

Rosie's Entrance  
  
Prologue  
  
Lost in the darkness, the kitten's will to live was running out - she knew her time was drawing. Her mother had run off earlier that day, and her closest friend - namely, one of her three brothers - was lost whole running through a thicket with her. Another loud booming crash of thunder and lightning lit up the world around her like broad daylight. When things calmed, she noticed something in the distance. Could it really be? Was it a light that had stayed on? Did that mean that there was a house nearby? Taking every chance she has, and summoning up the last of her courage, the kitten mewed piteously while stumbling to the door.  
  
"Mom, did you hear that?" a girl's voice said while another light turned on.  
  
"Hear what? Christine, it's too late for this," an agonizing mother's voice answered.  
  
Hearing this, to the kitten, was like hearing angles descending to earth. She meowed again, hoping to be heard.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't hear that?" the girl's voice said again.  
  
"I'm sorry to say that I did," the mother said.  
  
"What do you think it is?" A male voice asked.  
  
"Kitty, Kitty!" a baby's voice yelled.  
  
The kitten looked up - hope was singing its gospel. She ran as fast her little legs would take her, stumbling every-so-often. Without knowing it, she crashed into the door. When she figured this out a few minutes later, she mewed some more. The door creaked open, and out stepped a woman in a blue terry cloth robe holding a baby, with what appeared to be a teenager on her left, and her husband on her right. They all looked down and saw the most pathetic creature they ever did see - a calico cat with bleeding clumps of matted fur, knotted whiskers, and leaves, twigs and Bast knows what else entangled in her fur, red from the blood.  
  
"Ohhhh! It's so cute! And it's a calico, too!" the girl cooed while picking the kitten up.  
  
"Cally! Cally!" the baby cried, trying to say 'calico'.  
  
Thus, the kitten got the name of Cally.  
  
Part 1  
  
Misto and Jerrie sat alone, talking of old times, and wishing they had someone whom loved them.  
  
"Well, Tugger has his share of girls. Do you think he'll lend us any?" Misto laughed.  
  
"Nah, the rent is too expensive!" Jerrie laughed along with Misto. All of a sudden, out of no where, Rumpleteazer attempted to dive bomb Jerrie, missed because he ducked, rolled over Misto and then smashed into a wall.  
  
"9.8," Misto smiled, but he said it with a stern voice.  
  
"9.9," Jerrie joined in the little game.  
  
"Ha, ha," Teazer said sarcastically. "Jerrie, I came to tell you that we have to go home now.  
  
Jerrie pouted. "Why?"  
  
"Cause a new family moved into Victoria Grove! And they have a female cat," she accented the word 'female'. Misto and Jerrie perked up - she knew had their attention, "and we have to meet her! C'mon, what are we waiting for?" Teazer bounded away with Jerrie hot on her heels.  
  
~~~  
  
"Mooooooooommmm. did we HAVE to move?" 15-year-old Christine Neumann ask her mother and father, Bianca and Paul Neumann.  
  
Her mother answered. "Because our old house was falling apart, and we had always wanted to live in England! But, look at the bright side - we brought Cally," she picked up the family's calico cat as it passed by.  
  
"Yeah, thank God," Christine said while petting the calico's head. She humoured them for a while, but then squirmed to get down. She padded over to the backdoor and scratched to get out.  
  
"Well, I guess so," Christine opened the door and let Cally outside.  
  
"Finally. away from those God-forsaken humans!" Cally said to herself. She knew it was all right to talk in front of humans - they only heard meowing. "Cally, puh, what a stupid name." Cally, well, that was the family's name for her. She was a slim calico with medium brown and semi-light orange stripes upon a glossy silver-ish white coat. She lay down on a newly purchased lawn chair that was directly in the sun. Oblivious to anything and everything, she lay basking in the warm rays of the sun.  
  
"Teazer, I don't see any cat," Jerrie, now weary of Teazer's proclamation, was looking to the backyard of the house.  
  
"Look! There she is!" Teazer jumped up, and pointed out the calico bathing on the law chair.  
  
"She is. is." Jerrie ogled at the sight. She was perfect, to him.  
  
"Ohhhh, Jerrie has a crush!" Teazer playfully said while jumping over the fence. "Come ON! We. er. you can invite her to the Jellicle Ball!"  
  
Jerrie, literally, leaped at the chance. He sprung over the fence and bounded over to where the queen was sleeping. He was totally astounded.  
  
"T-T-Te-Teazer. I think you should get a closer look at her." Jerrie half whispered in a worried voice.  
  
"Why?" Teazer came down from the deck and walked over to where Jerrie was - she was looking in the window. "She has a great house," Teazer sighed, but she reluctantly came over.  
  
"She looks. exactly like me." Jerrie couldn't say anymore - he was in pure shock. Was it really a cat that looked precisely like him?  
  
"Macavity. Macavity! Yes! Keep going, Mac. YES!" The queen murmured in her sleep. She smiled, moved her front right paw, and then turned over. Jerrie gave a quizzical look at Teazer looked at the queen strangely?  
  
"Macavity?" they both looked at each other in confusion and both a little disturbed from what the queen said. They apparently woke her because she quickly opened her eyes, flipped over, and looked around.  
  
"Macavity?! WHERE?!?" She looked around, but only saw the two cats in front of her. "What kind of cruel... trick... are... you..." She looked at Jerrie. "You look a lot like me... Who are you two?" The queen asked.  
  
"Well, I am Rumpleteazer. And this is my brother, Mungojerrie." Teazer nonchalantly said. The queen gawked.  
  
"Mungojerrie?! You... are...!" she jumped down from the lawn chair and looked into his eyes.  
  
"It's love at first sight..." the queen thought to herself.  
  
"And you would be..." Jerrie asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I should introduce myself... That infernal family who lives in there," she pointed to the house, "calls me Cally. But, my name is Mungorosie." She bowed in pride.  
  
"MungoROSIE?" Jerrie and Teazer exclaimed.  
  
"That would be me," Rosie giggled.  
  
"Well, she has a friendly disposition, and her name is the same as mine... That is just freaky... But what about the Macavity thing? Was she his mate - god forbid...? I should make my move now..." Jerrie thought to himself. "Ever hear of a Jellicle cat?"  
  
She looked shocked at the question. "Y-y-y-yes..." Rosie quietly said, almost not wanting to say it.  
  
"Ever hear of the Jellicle Ball?" Jerrie cautiously asked her. He was not sure if she would accept now. Rosie smiled a warm smile. This had been the break her brother and her were dreaming of since they could talk.  
  
"I love you to go with you," she purred while rubbing her head against his chest. "When is it?" Jerrie, who was dumbfounded, couldn't find words to say. Teazer took over, smiling.  
  
"Well, it's really cool. There is an acceptance for any new cats, following that is dinner, and then the mating dance, which Plato and Victoria will open this time. And there's a lot of dancing and singing!"  
  
"See you there, Mungojerrie." She purred while giving him one final nuzzle.  
  
~~~  
  
After that exciting little visit to Rosie's house, the two decided to go back to the Junkyard and tell Munku of the new arrival - Rosie was going to drop by later that day. Jerrie, dowsed in love's fair song, was head over heels to tell Munku.  
  
"MUNKU GUESS WHAT!!!" he yelled, even though the tabby was right in front of him.  
  
"Whoa, Jerrie, calm down. Now what is it that you want to tell me?" Munku attempted to calm him down. Surprisingly, it worked. Looking around cautiously, he lowered his tone.  
  
"Well, down the road in Victoria Grove, where I make my home, a new cat moved in too. A queen who is exactly like me. She looks like me, giggles like me, and the freaky thing is, her name is Mungorosie! Anyway, I asked her if she knew what a Jellicle cat was, and she did, and then I asked her to the Jellicle Ball. And she accepted with a huge grin. Today she is stopping by to check out the Junkyard! She should be here any-"  
  
"Jerrie? Where are you my pet?" her voice cooed.  
  
"Are you sure all you did was invite her?" Munku joked.  
  
He smirked. "Ha, ha. Rosie, I'm over here!" he yelled to the lost calico. When she caught sight of him, she ran over to him. Seeing the greyish tabby, a look of fear washed over her face.  
  
"Munkustrap, second in command. Takes over for Old Deuteronomy. Killed a cat named Forsyth because you thought it was Macavity." She whispered in terror.  
  
Jerrie was dismayed. "Have you two met before?"  
  
Coming back into reality by shaking the scared face off, she replied, "No."  
  
Munku's eyes darted around looking for something to say, but Rosie went back to her 'alter personality'.  
  
"Ha, see! You are trying to escape the fact that you did. I KNOW you did - I was there in the bushes, crying!" Rosie advanced on Munku.  
  
"I... uhh... er... thought it.... Umm..." Munku backed up looking for something to say.  
  
"Because you thought it was me," a sinister voice silently said.  
  
"Macavity!" You could hear Demeter give a small shriek in the background.  
  
"Macavity," Rosie mouthed. Macavity, himself, slunk down from where he was. Holding up his hands as to say 'I come in peace', he spoke.  
  
"Munku, I come with no harm. I just thought that I should say that you did not succeed in killing me because you killed another cat - my twin brother. For shame," he said. Leaning over, he whispered something into Rosie's ear that none of them could make out. Rosie then smiled, and whispered something in his ear. Mac nodded, and then left as silently as he had come.  
  
"That was... erm... odd," Jerrie broke a silence.  
  
Rosie, still with a grin on her face asked, "So, about this Jellicle Ball? When is it, and what's going on? Hell, skip that, I wanna see the Junkyard."  
  
"Umm... Okay... I'll introduce you to the other cats," Munku was a little distressed. He slowly stood up and beckoned for her to follow. "Here are some pipes that some cats call home..." he beckoned to some pipes in the distance. "Right over there," he pointed to a tire with little blue paw prints on it, "is where cats can make announcements, and where cats start to go to the Heaviside Layer," Munku wiped some sweat away from his neck. This queen was making him uncomfortable for some reason. "And that's about it. You can introduce yourself and ask any additional questions," Munku sped up his talking and ran off after that.  
  
"What a strange cat... Hmm..." Rosie thought to herself while strolling around. She looked around at cats playing, cats talking, and then she saw a large cardboard box. Briskly walking toward it, she came to examine it. All of a sudden, Jerrie accidentally cut in front of her to walk into the box.  
  
"Oh, lovely view there," Rosie laughed sarcastically.  
  
Jerrie, who hadn't known she was there, whipped around. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were-" Rosie planted a kiss on him to keep him from worrying.  
  
"It's okay, hun. Now, is this yours?"  
  
"Yeah... it's where I sleep," he said while he continued to walk in. Rosie lifted her head and looked at him with a wicked smile.  
  
"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" he asked, not quite sure of what to do.  
  
"Meet me here, after my grand appearance tonight!" Rosie said with a snicker. And with that, she bounded off.  
  
"Did I just agree to do what I think?" Jerrie gasped. It was too much, so he flopped down in the box.  
  
~~~  
  
"Macavity? Mac are you here?" Rosie's voice rang through the passages of Macavity's lair.  
  
"I'm here, my dear, it's alright," a smooth voice came up behind her. He slid his hand around her neck.  
  
"Mac, I do believe that now, tonight, is when we put the plan into action."  
  
"Why so soon?"  
  
"Jerrie and I got somethin' goin' on afterwards - I promised him I would make my entrance tonight," Rosie happily giggled. She sighed, and leaned back on Mac's chest; she could hear his heart pounding.  
  
"What do my rats need to do?" he asked while stroking the silky fur on her arm.  
  
"Just, well, not much. They need to come in first, scare the Jellicles a little bit, then you cue the music, and then I got it from there. They just sing a little back-up, but I'm sure they know their parts."  
  
"Then tonight, we-"  
  
"No," Rosie's voice interrupted his grand proclamation.  
  
"What? How dare you interrupt the Hidden Paw!" he screeched, now standing up try to smack her.  
  
"At the Ball," she said, with Mac's paw only a few inches from her face, "at the ball. I attract attention, and you take Old Deuteronomy." Mac paw slowly went down, and he smiled.  
  
"Can Jerrie wait that long?" he joked.  
  
"Oh don't worry. I know exactly how to take care of him!"  
  
Part 2  
  
The luminescent Jellicle moon started to rise across the darkened sky. The cats perked up every so often, especially Tantomile and Coricopat. The kittens were excited because, for some of them, it was their first Ball. Without warning, Mac's hench rats raced through out the Junkyard, knocking cats over, and not having any guilt track them down.  
  
"Mac, I'm nervous... What if I mess up?" Rosie said, whilst she finished brushing her already glossy coat.  
  
"Hun, you'll be fine. Just think it's another rehearsal. You'll be just fine," he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Blushing, she said: "Cue the music, I gotta get into place..." Macavity walked over to a small object, and pressed a button.  
  
When the cats heard the vile, yet soft music, start to play, they looked around, but they saw nothing. Until, a mysterious spotlight came onto a smiling calico queen. Most did not know who she was.  
  
"Good and evil, and their merits, toms have argued throughout his'try, as well they should... My philosophy, any kitten can see," she was lying in the spot where Tugger was sitting when he first introduced Mistoffelees when Mac took Deuteronomy. When she said something about her 'philosophy', she sat up and motioned to the kittens, who were held back by elders. "Good is evil, and therefore all evil is...good!" She jumped down onto a car truck, and slid off that into the audience. Jenny and Jelly, who were dismayed at the personality of this cat, roughly pulled any kitten within reach out of the way.  
  
"How do you tell evil from good? Evil does well...good - not so good!" she sang 'matter-of-factly' to Jemima, who was then pulled back by a hissing Jellylorum. She sneered at her, and kept with her song. "Evil's the one that is free everywhere, good is the one that they sell!" she sang with much emotion, showing the fun that she was having. She did a little dance to spin around and just happen to become face-to-face with Mungojerrie himself. "You must decide which is heaven and which is hell!" On the word 'hell' she ran her extended claws down Jerrie's body, soaking in the .view. that she got. Pulling away while smiling, she continued her little number. She came up behind Old Deut, and put her paws on his shoulders, and pointed him out to the cats.  
  
"Good toms maintain evil's a curse! But it is plain - good's even worse!" she sang, pushing him slightly forward on the last word. "Evil's the one that they tell you to shun," she stuck her nose in the air, and held out her arm with her hand up, as if to say 'stop', pretending to refuse something, "good is the one to embrace," she ran her arms across her chest. Quickly, and lightly, bounding over to Jenny, she sang: "Say that and Satan will laugh right in your face!"  
  
She ran over to where Misto, Vicki, and Alonzo were sitting. "The battle between good 'n' evil goes back to the start - Adam and Eve and the apple tore Eden apart!" she motioned one hand as Adam, one hand as Eve, and then spread them apart. She ran to the centre of the Junkyard. "The key thing about good 'n' evil, each toms has to choose!" The queen then ran over to Electra and Etectera. "Heaven and hell is a helluva gamble to lose!" Then, she jumped up onto the car trunk thing behind them, and put her paw above her eyes, and 'looked around'. "And as I peruse, this world be abuse," She pretended she had a whip and cracked it, "it's hell that we choose, and heaven must lose!" The queen then did a death-defying leap from the car to the ground, and landed with her legs folded up beside her, and she was lying down, so she was flat on the ground; everyone gasped at this amazing acrobatic trick.  
  
"Evil is everywhere," she put one arm up, "good doesn't have a prayer," the other arm went up. "Good is commendable, evil's dependable," she started to pull herself up just by using her stomach muscles, and it showed. The more she slowly sat up, the more her arms went down "Evil is viable, good's unreliable, good may be thankable," she was now sitting all the way up. "Evil is bankable!" she jumped up for the last sentence.  
  
"Evil's for me, you can have good! Doesn't suit me to be," she ran and sat right next to Munkustrap and leaned in his lap while looking up at him with flare in her eyes, "Robin Hood!" She sat up and ran to the centre of the Junkyard for all to see.  
  
"S'easier by far, from the way that things are, to remain good 'n' evil then try to be evil an-- goooooo----d!"  
  
She held out the 'ou' sound in her last note of 'good' so the rats could sing a backup of: "S'easier by far, from the way that things are, to remain good 'n' evil then try to be evil 'n' good!" Of course they sang much quicker and quieter. After a moment of silence, the rats dispersed, and went back to Mac's lair. Jerrie bravely walked over to her.  
  
"Everyone... uhh... this is Rosie," he was lost for words, and didn't know what to say to her.  
  
"Hi! Bye!" Rosie waved at the appalled Jerrie.  
  
"But you said to meet me at the box when you did your performance, which was supposed to be a long time ago! Rosie...?" Jerrie watched Rosie walk over to Alonzo, and then the two of them walked toward Alonzo's pipe. Then, she stopped when a black and white cat that looked like Misto walked over to her.  
  
"Potash, I mean, Magic? No, it can't be!" Rosie joyously said.  
  
"It's me alright!" she smiled.  
  
"I missed you so much!" she hugged the queen tightly, who hugged her back. The queens talked, Rosie even did what appeared to be an impression of a rooster that made Magic laugh hysterically until Misto and Alonzo walked over to them.  
  
"I do believe we have to go," Misto said in Magic's ear.  
  
"Yes, dear, in a minute... Rosie, is this your mate?"  
  
"For the night," she laughed. Magic leaned on her shoulder and laughed. The couples then went their separate ways after much hugging. Rosie and Alonzo went into his pipe. A few minutes afterward, Jerrie heard a happy giggle come from Rosie.  
  
"I was a fool to think she loved me." he murmured to no one as he sulked back to the box, and he knew that he was in store for a sleepless night.  
  
~~~  
  
"So what do you do around here?" Rosie giggled to Tugger. She left Alonzo this morning, and decided to try her luck with Tugger.  
  
"Girls," he said while putting his arm around a very exited Jemima.  
  
"We would hope so!" she muttered. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she said in her normal voice.  
  
He beckoned to all the kittens around him. "Hey, where's Electra?" he had an empty arm, which was quickly filled by Etcetera. Rosie merely shrugged and walked away.  
  
"What a conceited brat! I was a fool to ever think I could win his heart...I always learn the hard way... I should have stayed with Jerrie, but now, he probably wants nothing to do with me..."  
  
~~~  
  
A sulking Jerrie sat in a dark corner of the Junkyard. He looked up, and the sky was perfectly blue without any clouds. Then, a small cloud floated by, ruining the perfect sky.  
  
"So that's my life. Something comes along and ruins it," he said to himself while he rolled over onto his back.  
  
"Jerrie, is there something wrong?" Bombalurina slowly walked over to Jerrie.  
  
"Yes. Everything," he said sullenly.  
  
"What about Rose, or Rosie, or whatever her name was? Weren't you two an item?" she asked, sitting down next to him. He just continued looking up at the sky, which was being invaded by more and more clouds.  
  
"Have you ever noticed the worst way to miss someone is when they are right beside you and you can't have them?" At this, Bomby started to move away, but Jerrie held out his paw signaling that he didn't mean it that way, and that it wasn't directed at her. "The moment that you can't feel them under your paws you miss them most? Have you ever wondered which hurts more: saying something and wishing you had not, or saying nothing and wishing you had? I guess the most important things are the hardest things to say. They are the things you get ashamed of because words diminish them, words shrink things that seemed timeless when they were in your head... to no more than living size when they are brought out. Have you ever decided not to become a couple because you were so afraid to lose what you already had with that cat? Your heart decides who it likes and who it doesn't. You can't tell your heart what to do. It does it on it's own... when you least expect it, or even when you don't want it to. Have you ever wanted to love someone with everything you had? Too many of us stay walled because we are afraid to care too much... for fear that the other cat does not care as much, or at all. Have you ever loved someone and they had no idea whatsoever? Have you ever denied your feelings for someone because your fear of rejection was too hard to handle? We tell lies when we are afraid... afraid of what we don't know, afraid of what others will think, afraid of what will be found out about us. But every time we tell a lie... the thing we fear grows stronger," and with that, he got up and left.  
  
Bomby stared for a moment, not believing that those words came out of that cat. "He really loved her," she thought to herself. "Jerrie!" she called to him, and a tear-streaked face met her call. "No one waits forever." She smiled, and then ran off.  
  
~~~  
  
Electra's POV (Point of View)  
  
I do not know where I am right now. All I know is that I am not at the Junkyard. I remember getting hit on the head during that queen's song, and then, I'm here. I am tied to a chair, and the ropes are pretty tight. I miss my Tugger! Wait, I hear a voice outside the room!  
  
"Good job Clyde, I'll deal with her now," an evil-sounding voice says. Now, a large ginger cat comes into the room.  
  
"Macavity!" I squeak. It was Mac who took me hostage! I should have known!  
  
"And what is your name?" His voice is very enchanting, but I try to stay alert.  
  
"E-E-E-Electra, sir," I am really nervous and don't know what to say. I am a kitten! I was never faced with Macavity!  
  
"I see," he strokes his long whiskers with his long claws. I try to undo the knots on my front paws slowly and quietly so he does not notice. But, wait, he noticed!  
  
"Brat!" he yells at me and - OW! He kicked me in the leg hard! I am trying to hold back tears. "Now you are going to tell me an alternate way to get into the Junk heap," he says, but he is really calm now.  
  
"N-Ne-Never!" I stutter. I'm flinching because I know that he is going to hit me again. He doesn't! I decide to look up at him. He's smiling at me. Something is not right. I keep looking into his deep eyes, and then, as fast as lightning, his paw comes up and smashes down into my face. I cry out in pain, but his claws linger on my cheek. I am really frightened and I want Jellylorum to come and help me! I am still so he doesn't hit me again. I start to cry, and his claws scratch my face. I don't know what to do.  
  
"Are you sure whether or not you are going to tell me how to get in the Junkyard?" he calmly says again. I know many ways in, but I am afraid to blurt one out. I am gonna change the subject. Yeah, that's it, change the subject!  
  
"Do you have a mate?" my voice came out smaller than I wanted it to. I guess he took it the wrong way because he is looking at me strangely. Uh- oh... That was the wrong thing to say... He is taking a few steps toward me.  
  
"Why? Are you suggesting that you become my mate?" I shudder inside at the shear horror of the thought.  
  
"Uhh... Uhh... Umm... No," I don't know what to say. What is that? Is that a look of disappointment on his face? "But I know someone who would!" He raised his eyebrow a little. Does he believe me?  
  
"You could suffer if I do not like your choice," he says. Great. Now I have to think really quick about someone who would be his mate. Who though? None of the females seemed suitable, except...  
  
"A new queen. Rosie, I think her name is." She seemed purrrrrfect for him! He did not think the same because he violently kicked me in the leg.  
  
"The sheer thought of it!" He yells at me. I guess they have met before. He comes up close to my face. "Now, about the Junkyard." Ugh! He spits in my face! I try to shake it off. I gonna play dumb! Maybe I can stall just a bit longer...  
  
"What about the Junkyard?" I ask in my most innocent kitten voice. I try to make my eyes large to seem like the cute kitten I am. His shoulders droop, and he puts his paws over his eyes and mutters something I think I am not supposed to hear.  
  
"You bloody stupid Jellicles! I WANT TO GET IN THE JUNKYARD! I have been trying to do that ever since that damned Munkustrap killed one of my brothers!"  
  
"Jenny and Jelly wouldn't like your language," I try and play scold him like me, Jemima and Etcetera do when an elder says a bad word.  
  
"To hell with the two! Damned if I care!" he roared at me. I have never seen his rage. I am scared now. What if he tries to kill me? "CLYDE!" he bellows to one of his Hench cats. "Get this idiot out of my sight!" The cat he calls Clyde rushes into the room, cowering. I guess he is afraid of Mac's rages too. He quickly unties the ropes and ushers me out the door. Once we are out of the room, the Clyde cat starts to talk to me.  
  
"Sorry about him," he says to me. He seems really nice.  
  
"Why did he get mad when I mentioned Rosie?" His eyebrows went up.  
  
"Rosie? Is she a calico?" he is excited. I wonder why...  
  
"Yeah. Silverish-white calico," I try to back out of the doorway, but Clyde has blocked my way. Macavity and his cats sure don't give up quickly.  
  
"Rosie! Oh, how I miss her giggle! Tell her that Clyde says 'Hi Bonnie, where are the books?'" his eyes lit up.  
  
"Yeah, okay," I quickly inch under his arm and rush out into the street. I can't wait to tell Jemi about this!  
  
~~~  
  
"Jerrie? Jerrie, dear, is that you?" Rosie quietly walked over to the box, and looked in.  
  
"Go away," his quiet voice said with his head in his paws.  
  
"Can we talk... about last night?" Rosie shuffled her paws, not too happy on bringing up the subject.  
  
"What about last night? You promised me love, and then go off with Alonzo," he said, his head still in his paws, "and I thought love was always a strong thing."  
  
"It is! I just..."  
  
"You just what?" he lifted his tear-stained face up, and glared at her. "Ohh... she is so perfect... Her voice and face and everything. I wish I could hold her and cuddle her, and love her," he thought to himself.  
  
"I guess I came to say I'm sorry," her head was hung low, and her voice was rich with sorrow.  
  
"It's no use. I always thought when I least expected it, a queen would come and love me. I was caught off guard one time, and loved that queen. Now I see, that queen could care less about anybody else but herself," He turned, so his back was facing her.  
  
"Jerrie, baby," she tried to put her arm around him, but he threw it off violently.  
  
"Don't call me those sweet pet names! I'm not your baby, or anything, and I. Never. Loved. You," Jerrie told the biggest lie in his whole life right then and there.  
  
Rosie looked dismayed at him. "He never did! I knew it! What is love anyway? He hates me... he always did...Life is all about risks, and requires you to jump, but this is not a time to prove yourself worthy." She thought to herself, tears streaming down her cheek. "You... don't...?" her small, sobbing voice asked.  
  
"Nope," Jerrie said it with as much confidence as he could muster up.  
  
Rosie sobbed, and flew out of the box, and threw herself on the ground, in hysterics.  
  
"I loved him! I really, truly loved him!" she yelled to the bright night sky. "I always thought that he would be the father of my first litter... Now I see that hope and desire are nothing," she thought. "NOTHING!" she yelled aloud. She rolled over and felt the fresh rain start to drop.  
  
"Don't know why there's no sun up in the sky... Stormy whether, since Al and I lying together... keeps raining all the time." she recalled the memories of Alonzo, but quickly changed Alonzo to Jerrie in her mind. "Life is bent, blue memories are everywhere... stormy whether, just can't get my puss out together, I'm more weary all the time... the time... so weary all the time... When he went away, the blues walked in and met me," she sobbed at the fact that Jerrie and her were never going to be together, but continued singing with her crystal soprano voice. "If he stays away, old rocking chair will get me," she shuddered at the thought of sitting on a porch with a rocking chair coming down on her tail. "All I do is pray the Lord above will let me walk in the sun, once more... Can't go on, everything I had is gone." Everything, to her, was Mungojerrie. "Stormy whether, since Al and I lying together, keeps raining all the time... keeps raining all the time..." she sighed and rolled over to sleep in the now heavily pouring rain. After a while, she heard silent paws, and she jumped up and turned around.  
  
"Jerrie!" she yelled.  
  
"No duh. Would you like to, um, sleep in the box tonight?" Rosie stared open mouthed at him. "Not like that. Rumpleteazer, my sister, is going to be there too."  
  
"I guess," she softly agreed, and walked back to the box with him. Teazer lifted her sleepy head when they arrived.  
  
"What's she doing here?" she was still half-asleep.  
  
"It's raining outside, and I thought Rosie would just like to spend the night out of the rain," Jerrie muttered while he flopped down in the box.  
  
Rosie, a little unsure of herself, just sat down for the moment. Teazer shook her head and went back into a deep sleep. Jerrie watched her every move until she lay down next to him. He stiffened, but she smiled, and relaxed. Jerrie tried to relax, but the love of his life, which he just said to her that he didn't love her, was lying right next to him. Rosie rolled over, but she was completely aware that she rolled right up next to Jerrie.  
  
"Hi," she giggled.  
  
"Um... Hi..." he stared into her deep brown eyes that had passionate fire burning wildly in them. "This is gonna take a lot of courage to do, and I am taking every single chance, but." he thought. What he was thinking about was doing what he did - he put one arm around her. He flinched, but Rosie smiled a huge smile, and cuddled up to his warm body.  
  
"Wow! I never saw that coming." Jerrie thought to himself.  
  
"Rosie, I have something to tell you," he said, looking away.  
  
"Jerrie, I have something to tell you," she said at the same time. They weakly laughed.  
  
"You go first," he said.  
  
"No. You!" she playfully said back.  
  
"Fine, we'll go at the same time," Jerrie smiled and he relaxed himself a little bit.  
  
They both took a deep breath. "Rosie/Jerrie [depending on who said it], I think I love you."  
  
Part 3  
  
The bright morning sun beat down upon any that were up. Rumpleteazer was uncomfortable with the heat so she left the other sleeping two to themselves.  
  
"Jerrie, I'm going back home - the mistress will be worried" she softly whispered in his ear. He gave a nod of annoyance, and then went back to sleep, pulling Rosie closer. Teazer sighed, but smiled, and left.  
  
Rosie opened her eyes a bit, and woke up to a mass of white, brown and orange fur. She remembered exactly where she was, and smiled. Rosie then pulled herself face to face with Jerrie.  
  
"G'morning," she whispered. He smiled, but continued to sleep. She cuddled up as close as she could, and remembered how kind he was to her, but she was inferior in return.  
  
"Jerrie, sorry about how I was so mean to you before," she quietly whispered in his ear. Her tail wrapped itself around his leg, and slowly started sliding up. He woke up for this.  
  
"Umm... your tail..." he watched as the tail moved closer, and closer, but then it uncoiled not very far from his... umm... waist... Rosie giggled, and hugged him for the very first time.  
  
"So I see you've given in," he said to her, sitting up with Rosie still wrapped around him.  
  
"Too what?" she looked confused.  
  
"Your heart," he merely said, and threw his arms back around her. Rosie buried her head in his neck, and kissed it. She kissed all the up his neck, and then came face to face with him. They leaned forward, and locked for the first time in a real kiss. Rosie's tongue darted about, trying to find a way into Jerrie's mouth; he gave in, and returned the, heh, "favour". Then, suddenly, Jerrie's body went limp, and fell out of her grasp with a thud.  
  
"JERRIE!" she screeched, leaning over his unconscious body, weeping. She desperately kissed his face, over and over, to see if he would awake. With no luck, she was in hysterics, when a hand came over her mouth and turned her around.  
  
"You were supposed to be with HIM after the show," a large ginger cat growled in her face.  
  
"Macavity!" her muffled voice yelled.  
  
"Yes, darling, me, Macavity," he sneered and let her go.  
  
"Why would you care about who I was with? Jerrie and I are almost officially mates, and were having a damn good time."  
  
"And do you plan on becoming 'official mates'?" He asked, slightly confused. Rosie just simply smiled. Macavity looked at her. "What about... oh... I dunno... ALONZO!" he yelled at her, pushing her into a corner of the box.  
  
Jerrie's POV  
  
Ouch... My head hurts... Is that Macavity? Why is he here? And why is Rosie in the corner? OW! My heads really hurts, so I can't get up... I think that they think that I am unconscious... Better lay low, just in case...  
  
"Alonzo, was, er, different." Rosie is really nervous. I don't know why, she could take on Mac and beat him too!  
  
"You just mated with him for the fun of it, I see. Jerrie is nothing more than your little toy. When do you plan on breaking his heart?!" Did he mean that? DOES Rosie think of me in that way?  
  
"No, Mac. I love him. I really love him. I loved him ever since I first saw him... when he woke me up from a dream about you killing Munkustrap." Oh, so THAT'S what she was dreaming about... Had me fooled, I thought they were mates! Obviously not!  
  
"You are not capable of love!" he yells at her. I wish I could protect her... She is getting beaten! How I long to hold her again!  
  
"The only reason you have fire in your eyes us because it runs in the family! Mother had it! We are the black sheep of the litter, Mungorosie! You will never love! Mother passed it on to you!" he yells harshly at her while he kicks and smacks her. No, the fire is for me, not a gene! Why is someone not hearing this? Wait... the black sheep of the litter? Mother? Are they... brother and sister?  
  
"Mac, I truly love him!" she cries out to him. And she isn't even trying to avoid the kicks and punches. "I want him to hold me forever in his grasp!" she screams. Wow, I always thought she never thought that... it looks like we were thinking the same thing the whole time, and never knew.  
  
"You. ARE NOT. Capable. Of. LOVE!" Mac yells at her, giving her a blow to the head. He seems to be weakening... Rosie's words are stronger then his beating.  
  
"And I want to make wild passionate love to him!" she says, nearly out of breath. Oh my! Everlasting cat, did she just say what I think she said!!! I never knew she was that devoted!! To me, or to anyone! Wow... Macavity stops here, and stares at her. I can see why. Rosie is trying catch her breath... C'mon Rosie! You can do it! Er... in this case... me...  
  
With one final roar, Mac seems to have part of a pipe in one hand. He brings it down hard on her head, and she falls limply! Rosie...! Ow! She... fell... down...on... me... going...black...  
  
~~~  
  
"Oh, hi! Long time, no see!" an excited Jenny greeted Growltiger. "How's the misses?"  
  
"She'll be along in a moment," he says gruffly.  
  
"Jenny! So nice to see you, dear!" a white Persian cat came running into the Junkyard.  
  
"Griddlebone! Oh, you haven't changed a bit!" Jenny said while hugging her.  
  
"Is Old D still around?"  
  
"Of course!" Jenny pointed to the tire where he was sitting and playing with some of his grandchildren.  
  
"Didn't think he would last," Growl muttered under his breath. "Who's next in command?" he asked in a normal voice.  
  
"That sweetie Munkustrap."  
  
"Oh, I remember him being born! What a darling! Is Grizzy still around?"  
  
Jenny looked horrified. "Of course not! She was banned a long time ago!"  
  
"Are there any new arrivals?" Growl spoke up.  
  
"A few, but I haven't been able to keep up... With the new arrivals and kittens! But, there is this cat, Rosie, who should be with Macavity! I swear... She did this dance to this song about choosing evil over good, and now all the kittens are trying to imitate her!"  
  
"Well, what can you say?" Grid sighed.  
  
"Well, we are going to walk around little... Hope to, uh, catch you around," Growltiger said, taking Griddlebone tenderly by the arm, and leading her off. They quietly strode around a little, reuniting with the elders whom they knew, but never really stopping for a long, involved conversation. Until they came upon a rather large cardboard box just lying there.  
  
"Honey, what do you think this is?" Griddlebone leaned down to lift up a flap.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, dear. You know teens these days," he said. Grid gave him a 'look' and continued to lift the flap. She kneeled down to get a better look.  
  
"Everlasting cat!" she gasped, her face even whiter.  
  
"What did I tell you about those teens!" Growl muttered.  
  
"Get Munkustrap! Get Jennyanydots!" she gasped still, and stood up. "Get somebody!" she yelled in his face. He gave a quizzical look, and then she shakily pointed at the box. Growl leaned down, still looking at his shaken mate. When he cautiously lifted the flap, and peeked in, he saw why Griddlebone was shaken.  
  
"MUNKUSTRAP!" he yelled, still staring into the box. The grey tabby perked up, and saw him looking into Jerrie's box.  
  
"Oh great... With Rosie, I'm afraid of what he found." he thought while he ran over.  
  
"Yes? Why did you call?" he looked at the very pale Griddlebone and the frozen Growltiger. He slowly leaned down to peak also, and saw a very dastardly sight.  
  
Mungojerrie and Mungorosie, both unconscious, lying in pool of ever-growing blood, which they found to be coming from Rosie's head.  
  
~~~  
  
"There we go, lay her down gently... poor dear..." Jenny instructed to Bomby and Demi as they helped lay down Rosie on a board which they found. Bomby pressed an old rag her head, to try to stop the blood. The rag was becoming redder and redder, and she quickly changed it with another one that happen to be lying right next to her.  
  
"What about Jerrie?" Demi inquired as she looked sympathetically at Rosie's head.  
  
"You two go and tend to him... Munkustrap and I will help poor Rosie out here," she said quietly, beckoning for the two to leave.  
  
"Do you think..." Munku's voice piped up, but trailed off after the two sisters left.  
  
"Everlasting Cat, I hope not... Who could have done this?" Jenny applied some herbs to Rosie's head, but, alas, the blood slowly trickled out some more.  
  
Munkustrap leaned over to look at the rest of her. "She looks like she was beaten pretty bad. Jerrie certainly wouldn't damage a queen like this," he inspected her paws, which didn't seem to have much on them.  
  
"Who do you think did this?" Jenny took away the herbs with a sigh. She looked into his now frantic eyes, and exactly what he was thinking; gasping, they said the same thing, at the same time.  
  
"Macavity!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Demi, where's the water?" Bombalurina looked around for a small can of water that they had been using to try to wake Jerrie up.  
  
"Here... I just went to fill it up..." Demi handed her sister some water, which she gently poured over Jerrie's face. The liquid streamed down his neck, and onto the ground at their feet. He didn't move. Bomby poured what was left of the cold water by his mouth, but it just dribbled out; Demi put a comforting paw on her shoulder.  
  
"Jerrie spoke to me before he was with Rosie. He sounded very depressed that he couldn't have her..." Bomby looked at the still figure lying before them.  
  
"Dying in the name of love," Demi softly added.  
  
Unexpectedly, Jerrie's tongue came out of his mouth, and lapped up the water around it. With a sudden outburst of happiness, Bomby leaned over and, gently, hugged him.  
  
"Rosie...?" he asked softly. All he saw was Bomby's happy face; he also realized that he was lying down. "Bomby.!" he said a little louder.  
  
"Mungojerrie!" Demi yelled in happiness, too.  
  
"Huh? Where am I? Where's Rosie?" He slowly opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
"Rosie is with Munku and Jenny. Griddlebone and Growltiger found you two, unconscious, in your box. Lying on top of one another, might I add," Bomby's face asked him 'did ya?' but his face went into a snarl.  
  
"I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do!" Jerrie stood up and started to walk away. Demi pulled him back.  
  
"Kill who? What happened?" Her soft voice made him stay.  
  
"Well, me and Rosie, were, um," he lowered him voice a lot, "frenching," his voice went back to normal, "and then I got this massive blow to the head. I woke up a little a few minutes later, and Macavity was beating Rosie for going to 'lonzo after the 'show', instead of me. She said she loved me, and Mac said that she wasn't capable of love. Then, I figured out, after a few more minutes of their conversation, that they are brother and sister-"  
  
Demeter gasped, and grabbed Bomby's arm for support.  
  
". I think. Mac beat her, until she said something rather inappropriate on how much she loves me. He took part of a small pipe, and hit her over the head; she blacked out on top of me, which caused me to go out again. I woke up here," and his story was finished. He sat back down on the board, and wiped a small tear from his eye, a little calmer now. "And, where's Rosie?"  
  
~~~  
  
"We should have known!" Munkustrap's furious voice yelled. "Get Coricopat and Tantomile over here!"  
  
"We are here, sir," Cori's voiced came up from behind, and he jumped a foot in the air.  
  
"Sorry, Munkustrap," Tanto's soft voice apologized on his left. She walked over to Rosie, and placed her hands on her still body.  
  
"Corico, help me." Corico walked over to the other side of Rosie. They both put their hands on her, and this mysterious blue light shined around her figure. Jenny and Munku watched in amazement as the mystical ones did their work. The light grew larger, and turned a darker shade of blue; and then it vanished.  
  
"Leave her to rest, and she should be fine," Cori and his sister walked away after that.  
  
Much to their surprise, Rosie's head had stopped bleeding. The scratches were still there, but almost gone. They would heal over time, they thought.  
  
~~~  
  
"Where is she?!" Jerrie was getting frustrated when the two sisters would not tell him where Rosie was.  
  
"Jerrie, we told you already!" Demi was frantic. "Did Jerrie lose his mind? We just told him a few minutes ago!"  
  
"Jer, we did tell you," Bomby quietly to him while holding his shoulders.  
  
"Just tell me again!" His pouting face and large eyes convinced Bombalurina.  
  
"She is with Munkustrap and Jennyanydots... across the Junkyard," she pointed to where Munku and Jenny were leaning over a still form. Mungojerrie took no time is running over to them. He stopped running when he saw Griddlebone and Growltiger walk over. The four seemed to be talking, when Jenny shook her head. Grid flew into Growl's arms and they walked away with Grid hiding her face in Growl's fur. Jerrie snuck silently behind them, and listened to their conversation.  
  
Grid: [sob] WHY!  
  
Growl: It's okay, honey.  
  
Grid: She was so young! [hysterical crying]  
  
Growl: [strokes her back as they sit down] She probably had a good life. The twins did all they could.  
  
Grid: Damn that [sob] Macavity!  
  
Growl: You found them like that. There was nothing we could have done.  
  
Grid: But she was just a teen! And had a mate!  
  
Growl: Honey, look at me. [he picks her head up] She was a strong cat, and probably did all she could. No one could have prevented it!  
  
Grid: What about her mate, Jerrie, I think, why didn't HE do anything?!  
  
Growl: He was unconscious!  
  
Grid: But she's d-  
  
Jerrie knew what she was going to say. "...dead..." Tears welled up in his eyes, and he stumbled back to the box. Looking down, he saw a rather large pool of blood on the floor of the box. When he looked at himself, he noticed that he too was partly covered in her blood.  
  
"Rosie's blood... stained love... gone... blood... dead... Rosie's...blood... love... gone..." he mumbled nonsense words as he lay down in another corner of the box to escape the sight of his love's means of death.  
  
~~~  
  
"Aphix, get in here," Macavity didn't yell, but the tone of his voice meant something serious.  
  
"Y-y-y-yes masssster," Aphix came in and bowed. He was an average sized tom with an orangish coat with whitish zigzag strips.  
  
"Get up you cowering fool," Macavity sighed. Aphix did as he was told, and Macavity continued. "Go to the Junkyard, and spy on the cursed Jellicles. I want you to see if a calico cat that looks like Mungojerrie is still alive and well. Her name is Mungorosie, but she is called Rosie. Now, GO!"  
  
Aphix took no time in racing out of his 'office', out of the lair, and onto the streets. "I wonder why he wants to know if Rosie is alive and well." Aphix thought to himself as he wondered the lone streets toward the Junkyard. When he came upon another alley, and a heap of rubbish, almost like a wall, and a fence to the right, he hit his jackpot. He snuck around, and crawled under a car to watch the commotion. Just a few feet in front of him, he saw exactly what Mac probably did not want to see...  
  
"We best leave her be, Jenny. That's what they said." Macavity's arch enemy, and another cat with tiger strips and leopard spots, walked away from something lying on the ground. He inched closer after they left.  
  
"Holy Everlasting Cat!" He squeaked. "Macavity isn't gonna be to happy with this!" He pulled himself away from the horrid sight, and raced back to tell Mac what he had seen.  
  
~~~  
  
Jerrie sat in the box, his back facing the outside world of the living, as he now called it. "Should I spread the word?" he thought to himself. He might as well, he thought; it would maybe help to tell people. But who? Who was Rosie friends with? One thought crossed his mind.  
  
"Alonzo," he said to himself, with a bit of spite. His eyes narrowed into slits, and he growled, but suddenly smiled a mischievous smile. Getting up, he said to himself: "He'll surely want to know."  
  
~~~  
  
"Macavity, sir, your greatness, your catness, I'm back." Aphix came into Mac's office cowering and shaking. Macavity saw this.  
  
"Well! What did you see, you sniveling fool!" Macavity stood up out of the old chair, and walked over to him. He placed his paw under his chin with his claw outstretched, and lifted his head up. "Now tell Macavity what you saw," he had calmed himself, and spoke to Aphix in a soothing, yet dangerous, tone.  
  
"I- I- I saw her..." He tried to escape his master's grimace, but it was impossible.  
  
"DO I REALLY CARE THAT YOU SAW HER?!? I WANT TO KNOW IF SHE IS ALIVE AND WELL!" He roared in Aphix's face, while his eyes burned into his.  
  
"She is... is... neither."  
  
~~~  
  
"Alonzo? 'Lonzo, are you there?" Jerrie's soft rang through out the pipe that Alonzo called his.  
  
"Yeah, Jerrie, I'm right here," his voice said. It was coming from the far back of the pipe. He cautiously felt his way around, until he accidentally stepped on his paw.  
  
"Ouch! Jerrie, watch it!" Alonzo yelped.  
  
"Sorry..." Jerrie took his paw off Al's, and he heard him whimper a little.  
  
"Now why did you come?" Alonzo sat up, but really couldn't see anything in the way back of the pipe.  
  
"Why is it so dark in here? What do you do back here?" Jerrie felt his way around some more, and felt one side of the pipe, but not the other. "I guess pipes are bigger then we take them for." he thought.  
  
"Well, for the record, Rosie," he heard a slight growl escape Jer's throat, "and I sometimes think back here."  
  
"Speaking of Rosie." there was hatred in his voice, and it greatly showed.  
  
"What about Rosie?" Alonzo backed up a little, but it was the back of the pipe.  
  
"She will not be seeing you anymore."  
  
"Oh, I know."  
  
"Nor will she be seeing me," Jerrie said it with as much calmness as he could use, but tears started to sting his eyes.  
  
"Tugger then?" Al winced at the thought. He couldn't see the two together.  
  
"No."  
  
"Tumble? Pounce?"  
  
"No... No," Jerrie answered with a casual voice, hiding his real feelings inside.  
  
"Corico?" Alonzo shuddered. "That isn't even possible," he thought.  
  
"Nooo!" Jerrie seemed appalled at the thought, too.  
  
"Mistoffelees?"  
  
Jerrie sat in silence. "Oh for the love of." Alonzo got the hint from the silence.  
  
"Who then?"  
  
Jerrie took a deep breath. "No one."  
  
"Umm... okay... Did she leave?"  
  
"Technically."  
  
"Oh that tells me a lot!" Al was a little frustrated. "Where in Heaviside did she go!?" Alonzo snapped.  
  
"Exactly," a hot tear ran down Jerrie's face.  
  
"What do you mean 'exactly'? Do you mean...?" Al was lost for words.  
  
"Yes," he sobbed.  
  
"She's d-d-d-d..." he couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
"Yes, Alonzo. Her quote brother unquote beat her harshly," Jerrie wiped the never-stopping tears from his face.  
  
"Everlasting Cat," Alonzo put his paw up to his mouth as he heard Jerrie run out of the pipe.  
  
~~~  
  
Aphix was dismissed after Macavity heard the news.  
  
"Go. Go now Aphix, before I do something I really regret," Macavity's soft voice came from the chair he was sitting in, in which the back faced the door. He heard Aphix's soft paws run out.  
  
"Rosie! My Rosie... Cally. Mungorosie... Roseau..." He said all her names, except for the one he did not know. The one that only Rosie knew, and now, could never confess. He could not help himself anymore. And now, Macavity, the Hidden Paw, the Napoleon of Crime, broke down in tears.  
  
"She's gone! My dear, sweet Rosie is gone... my favourite... sister," he sobbed.  
  
~~~  
  
"Again! Again!" Three kittens cheered to the magical Mr. Mistoffelees. He looked in amazement.  
  
"And how many times have I done this?" he laughed. He took the cards that he held in one paw, and he lay them down on the ground again, in what appeared to be a special way. Of the three kittens, Victoria, Jemima and his mate, Magic, Magic seemed to be smiling the widest. Misto had the cards in two separate piles, and a note with a blue note on it was at the bottom of the left pile. When he tapped the card, it was suddenly at the top of the right column. [A/N: I'm quite a magic fan, no, not the cat Magic. Magic tricks, shows, performers, the works. When I was younger, I knew this magic trick, and loved to do it. That's the only way I know it. I thought it would be interesting to have Mistoffelees do it.]  
  
Jerrie, feeling like a ton of bricks, walked slowly to the small crowd. "Hi," he said while looking at the ground.  
  
"Jerrie, something wrong?" Misto walked over to his friend. He gingerly placed his arm on his shoulder.  
  
"Define wrong," he said, still not looking at Misto, or anyone else.  
  
"Mungojerrie, wrong is when something bad happened," Victoria stated.  
  
"And the award for stating the obvious goes to..." his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I wasn't finished," she said with hurt dignity, "Wrong is when something bad happens, and something happened to you. Now what happened?"  
  
He looked up. "Rosie." Magic walked over to him and hugged him. Jerrie hugged her back, and Magic was very surprised, and pulled away.  
  
"Okay, something is really wrong if you hug me back."  
  
"I told you. Rosie," it was all he could say, but it pointed across the Junkyard. All of them looked over, and saw a still calico figure lying on a board  
  
"MUNGOROSIE...?" she called across to her best friend. No reply. "MUNGOROSIE!!" Still no reply.  
  
Jerrie shook his head at her. Jemima and Vicki gasped. Magic flew in Misto's arms, who was nearly knocked over because he was bewildered. Misto, holding the now hysterical Magic, glared at Jerrie.  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
"Macavity, goddammit. Me and Rosie were having a damn good time, and then he hits ME over the head. And then, her BROTHER mind you, beats her. And he *bleep*ing killed her!" He yelled, pretty sure the whole Junkyard heard. He was even surprised himself, it was the first time he actually admitted it without hinting towards it.  
  
"Rosie!" Magic sobbed into Misto's soaking wet fur. "I want Rosie!" She sobbed. No one took it the wrong way, everyone knew what she meant. Vicki and Jemi could really not say anything. They just stared open mouthed at the tom. Jerrie's face, now dripping with tears again. Not knowing what to do, he fled back to the box.  
  
"Please tell me that did not happen," was all Misto could say.  
  
~~~  
  
He sat in his box, thinking of nothing unparticular. He just sat there. Mungojerrie knew that his world was coming down right at his feet. Jerrie realized that his whole life had been thrown away in the course of one, seemingly ordinary day.  
  
"On my own, pretending she's beside me. All alone I walk with her till morning," he started to sing of his lost love. "Without her, I feel her arms around me, and when I lose my way I close my eyes and she has found me," he brought all his mixed emotions into a song, even he thought he was never good at writing songs. "In the rain, the pavement shines like sliver. All the nights are misty in the river," he really had no nights to recall, but he did remember that one where they just simply held on to each other the whole night... the first night... and the last... "In the darkness the trees are full of starlight, and all I see is her and me forever and forever." He sighed, rolled over onto his back, and stared up and the damp ceiling. "And I know it's only in my mind that I'm talking to myself, and not to her," he sang in his tenor voice. "I'll never talk to her again, so what's it matter?" he thought. "And although I know that she is gone, still I say there's a way for us." He tried to bring all of what he thought into his sorrowful song. Sitting up, he gazed upward still. "I love her, but when the night was over... She is gone, the river's just a river," he sang. "And I am just another tom. I will never be anything more," he thought. "Without her the world around me changes - the trees are bare and everywhere the Junkyard's full of strangers." he looked around. If anyone was there, he did not see them. All that was in his sight was the still form of his lost love. "I love her, but everyday I'm learning - all my life I've only been pretending!" His voice did a lovely crescendo when the line ended. Was he really just pretending his whole life? "Without me, the world will go on turning... The world is full of happiness that I have never known!" he sang as loud as he could, belting out his soul. "The world does not need me... What did I ever do for the world?" discouraging thought raced through his head. "I love her... I love her... I love her... But only on my own..."  
  
Part 4  
  
(A/N: This part of the story takes place in only one night. There are no "~~~" dividers because it is just sort of arguments/"umm... scenes" between Mungojerrie and Mungorosie. Younger kittens should stop here.)  
  
Jerrie had been sitting in his box since the time he told Magic, Misto, Vicki and Jemi the news. He was pathetically curled up in a ball in one corner of the box. The world could have stopped right then and there and he would have not cared. All he wanted was Rosie. He knew that Macavity probably meant when he said that he was just her little toy. He knew that he was never really hers, or she was never really his.  
  
"Did you honestly think I was dead?" Out of what appeared to be nowhere, Rosie appeared in the front of the box, alive and well. No blood, no nothing. Perfectly all right. Thinking he saw a ghost, he gasped. Either that, or he went psychotic. "Did you honestly that I couldn't survive Macky... I mean Macavity?" she sneered. Jerrie slowly walked over to her, and put his paw on her head.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Rosie looked at him like he was insane. She gave him a 'look'.  
  
"ROSIE! Rosie, you're alive!" He scooped her up in his arms, and hugged her tightly; she struggled to get away.  
  
"Get offa me!" she hissed. She pulled herself out of his grasp, and licked her arm while Jerrie sat stunned.  
  
"You said... you said you loved me... And..." he pleading voice asked her. Rosie did not let up.  
  
"Who says I always mean what I say?" the fire in her eyes burned with hatred as she stared into his wounded soul, which she saw through his eyes.  
  
"But you hugged and kissed me, and cared for me!" Jerrie was losing his patience. "She confessed her love... And she is gonna mean it," he thought violently to himself.  
  
"And I made out with Alonzo. Do I love him?" she sneered at him, growling slightly. Jerrie lost it.  
  
"You are a SLUT who will get in the sack with any male that you can get your paws on! I thought I found someone true of heart. Macavity IS right! You did use me! I AM just your toy!" Jerrie screeched. He even surprised himself when he said those words, but Rosie was more offended then surprised.  
  
"Jerrie, you know, I do love you," her quiet voice interrupted the thick silence that had sprung up. He stared at her.  
  
"You don't mean what you say, so why should I believe YOU?" he sneered at her. Rosie moved closer to him.  
  
"Because I want you, I love you, I need you," she cooed into his face. Unbeknownst to Jerrie, he suddenly found himself on the floor of the box, arms around Rosie who was on top of him, kissing her. "How in the world did I get here? Oh well!" he happily thought as he felt Rosie's tongue, again, enter is mouth. His tongue shot into her mouth as well, and he could feel that she was enjoying it.  
  
They rolled over so Jerrie was on top of Rosie, their tails intertwined. For some reason, they both pulled away slowly, and stared at each other. Jerrie rolled off of her, and they cuddled next to each other. He put his arm around her, and found that she was starting to lightly sweat. "And again, I never knew she loved me this much."  
  
"Why did you go with Alonzo anyway?" Jerrie knew that bringing the subject up could mean certain destruction, but he knew, or at least thought, in his heart that now nothing could tear them up.  
  
Rosie was actually expecting this question, so she knew exactly what to say. "I wanted to see how much you loved me."  
  
Jerrie smiled, and pulled her closer, if closer was possible. They nuzzled heads, and Rosie purred a soft, affectionate purr. "Rosie." She looked up at him.  
  
"Yes," she took a chance, "Dear." Jerrie smiled, but the smile faded away.  
  
"Why... Macavity?"  
  
She snarled a bit. "What about Macavity?" Jerrie tried to ignore the harshness in her tone.  
  
"Why... do you... hang around him? What about that time when you said something like 'Macavity yes!'," he used no emotion whatsoever there, "and you always get so touchy," he accented the word 'touchy', "when ever someone brings him up."  
  
Rosie looked at him with that wild fire in her eyes. Only, this time, it was rage. "It was a freaking dream! Okay, here's the story, Mr. Big-Shot: Macavity is my brother. Munkustrap killed another one of my brothers. And, so, the dream was Macavity killed Munkustrap. Are you happy?!" Tears started to stream down her face. "And I've been through a lot more in my life than you will ever know!" she screamed.  
  
Jerrie sat staring at the crying queen who was now facing away from him, wiping tears from her eyes. "Rosie, I didn't know. I'm sorry."  
  
"Next time, you should think before you speak. I've been through quite a lot in my life. My brother killed, I'm practically forbade from seeing Mac because I'm a Jellicle, and my mom... well, I don't know where she is, nor do I care. By saying whatever you are thinking could hurt someone more than you'll know," her back was still facing him. A paw went up and wiped away more tears. "Just because cats seem so innocent doesn't mean that they are on the inside. Most of them just cover up their real emotions."  
  
"Rosie, I said I'm-"  
  
"I know what you said, god dammit. I'm not a white cat with blue eyes," her soft voice said.  
  
"And what do you mean by that?"  
  
Rosie let out a sigh and finally turned around. "And just because they seem innocent, doesn't make them stupid. I know a lot more then you, and you really shouldn't be messing with me," Jerrie blushed at this, ".not like that. A white cat with blue eyes is deaf. I was saying I wasn't deaf. And you know how I know this? Because I've lived on the streets most of my life. A family took me in. I ran away. I don't like being inside a house. My sprit runs free, and I will do what it takes to have it that way."  
  
Jerrie watched as the queen wiped away some more tears. "Rosie, I never thought of you to be innocent."  
  
"Dammit Jerrie! What am I to you?! First, I'm little Miss Innocent, and then you think of me that way. And now, you're all about me being Little Miss Bad Girl! I'm no more Bombalurina then Jemima. And you know it!" She yelled in a sudden outburst of rage.  
  
"Well what am I to you? Your little toy! Or do you really love me! Or are you not capable of love?!" Jerrie yelled the same words Macavity did. This set Rosie off.  
  
"I knew it! I always trusted my heart! I was betrayed by my old best friend, Carloa [A/N: VERY VERY true story. her name wasn't Carloa though. I hope she reads this, she knows who she is], back where I used to live! I always thought that we would always be together! Nope! She dumped me for older teens! And then, my old mate, Rikard [A/N: Again, a true story. His name was Ricky though. I HATE YOU RICKY!!!]. Always hugging, always loving. I was used for a shoulder to lean on. And now, I thought I had you. I loved you, Jerrie, I really loved you. And now you believe that I am not capable of love! Well obviously I was!" Rosie's fury made her sound like Macavity. But suffering was in her voice, too.  
  
"Oh, Rosie," Jerrie leaned over to her, and making a big move, he hugged her. Rosie threw her arms around him in great contentment. Leaning back a little, Rosie pulled Jerrie on top of her.  
  
"We always end up like this, don't we?" Jerrie chortled. Rosie's eyes were frantic now. She looked around a bit, avoiding eye contact with him. She tried to smile, but it was a weak smile.  
  
"What wrong, dear?" He went down to lick her face, but immediately sniffed her fur. "Oh."  
  
Rosie smiled, but this time, a sarcastic smile. "It's every queen's dream... going into heat... And look at my luck... I just so happen to have a lover on top of me!" she giggled. Jerrie smiled to, and went down to kiss her.  
  
"Ugh... I hate this, I hate this, and did I hate this..?. I hate going into heat... I feel like this burning fire is in me, and it makes my fur stand on end. But, I have Jerrie now... Ack! Stifle the meow... other toms will hear it. Stifle the meow, stifle the meow," she thought. And she only one common way to stifle her meow. Again, her tongue went into his mouth. Jerrie laughed as best he could and returned the favour. Rosie was about to bite down on her tongue, but she realized that it was Jerrie's, not hers. After she felt that the meow was hushed, she pulled away.  
  
"You like doing that," Jerrie grinned.  
  
"Yes, I do. I also had to stifle a meow that signifies that I'm in heat, and other males would hear it, and then." she trailed off. Jerrie nodded, understanding.  
  
She smiled again, but it was her 'Bad-Girl-Smile'. "And you what happens when queens are in heat." Jerrie laughed a sexy sort of laugh that Rosie had never heard before. He dismounted her, and she arched her back. Jerrie started to run his claws down her, but stopped.  
  
Rosie lowered herself and came back into 'reality'. She pouted. "Why'd you stop?"  
  
Jerrie looked at her. "I love you." Rosie sunk down a little.  
  
"No, really. I had assumed you hated me," was her sarcastic reply as she cuddled into his lap.  
  
"It's just... you don't like me."  
  
"Mungojerrie! I love you! Why would you think otherwise?" she started to purr.  
  
"You've never really shown it," he quietly said while he stroked her stomach.  
  
"Oh, I haven't? Tell me, Jerrie, what keeps happening? You end up on top of me, or vise versa, and our tongues... eh... switch places," she giggled.  
  
"You've got a point there," Jerrie stopped petting her, and looked into her eyes. The fire was there, but not rage this time... Love.  
  
"You mentioned something about your past life... what was it like?" Jerrie questioned. At this. Rosie sat up, and looked away from his caring gaze. "Rosie, you can tell me."  
  
"No, I can't," came her tender reply. "I really can't."  
  
"Rosie, yes you can. I'm not going to hate you because of your past. I love you for you," he put a comforting paw on her shoulder. She looked up at him.  
  
"No, I really can't," She wiped away a tear that had made it's way down her cheek. She had cried many times that night, and it showed in her face.  
  
"Rosie, yes you can," Rosie almost gave into Jerrie's comforting voice. "Dammit...I always want to give in... give in to that soothing voice. The voice that wraps around my soul and holds me forever," Rosie painfully thought. When she gazed into his warm loving eyes, she almost let her whole past out, right then, and just because of Jerrie's irresistible eyes.  
  
"Well... I was born in an abandoned garage. I don't know who my father was, but my mother... I knew her well. I take after her the most I guess." Jerrie pondered if he remembered any queens that was like Rosie when he was young. He remembered Jelly and Jenny, but they didn't exactly like Rosie. She continued. "I had three brothers, and three sisters. I remember very little... but I remember living where ever. And I remember running around, and then I got lost one night... and then, well, the rest is history."  
  
"Who was your mother?" Jerrie curiously asked. Rosie shot him a glare.  
  
"For me to know and you to find out, if you ever do," She was a sweet teen with seemingly nice past, but then she turned into the bitchy girl that Jerrie certainly did not like. "And I see we are full of questions. Why is this so sudden?"  
  
"I just thought we could get to know each other, considering we are mates," Jerrie innocently mentioned.  
  
"And you haven't said anything about yourself."  
  
"You never asked," Jerrie got Rosie there, but she was always back with another comeback.  
  
"Who said I cared?" Jerrie looked at her. "DOES she care about me?" a thought sprung into his head.  
  
"Well, you seemed to love me. Unless you'd like to tell me something!" Jerrie tried to act calm. But, he exploded, and much to Rosie's surprise. "Sometimes, I think that Macavity isn't your brother. Sometimes I think he is your mate, and you are just here trying to get me back to work for him! I never want to go back there!" Rosie backed away cowering.  
  
"Jerrie! How dare you think such things! He is my brother! We might have had no fights, no sibling rivalry, no nothing! And you know why? Because we seemed to think the same! I was sent here to get into the tribe, and then give Mac juicy secrets and details. But then, I saw this gorgeous tom. I loved him with all my heart! And he thought I never loved him. He thought that I didn't care. But in truth, we loved each other. Or so I thought. Reality check, Jerrie!" Rosie cried. Her paw came up, to again, wipe away a silent tear that had glistened in her fur.  
  
"It worked twice, so it might just work again," Jerrie thought to himself as he tried to hug her.  
  
"Jerrie, it's not gonna work this time. You blew it."  
  
"Rosie, I love you! And you know it! What? Are you afraid to commit?" Jerrie even shocked himself. Rosie, of all the cats, was probably the most ready to commit. Was he sounding like Macavity?  
  
"Commit? You idiot! You blundering idiot!" she shouted. "I love you. I want to be with you. Obviously, you don't think the same. Alonzo did. Maybe HE'LL take me in!" She knew that that subject would hit Jerrie hard. And with that, she ran out of the box.  
  
"Shit, I really blew it," Jerrie watched open mouthed as he saw Rosie walk to the centre of the Junkyard, and flop down. She buried her head in her paws, and started to cry all over again.  
  
"Just when I think everything is going right. I have to blow it. Good going, Jerrie. Smart move. Memo to self: If Rosie comes back, never mention family or past life." Sarcasm was at its peak tonight.  
  
Rosie lay curled up in the centre of the Junkyard, crying hysterically.  
  
"Nothing ever goes right in my life," she thought. "NOTHING!" Rosie yelled aloud. Again, she felt that urge to meow again, and just out of spite.  
  
"Mrreeeow!" Rosie emitted a loud, almost wailing call which echoed around her. She smiled, satisfied, and then waited to see if anyone would come.  
  
Plato perked his head up, and saw Rosie, sitting and smiling. "Is she in heat? And where's Jerrie?" he thought to himself. "Naw, Jerrie would positively kill me if I went near her." He shrugged, and then went back to sleep.  
  
Rosie looked around. Still no one. "I don't get it. One minute I have all the toms after me, waiting for this chance, and now, no ones seems to care." She shook her head. "I always have. had. Jerrie. Okay, maybe I didn't. Did I?" She sat there, all curled up, wondering if Jerrie really did love her. And if Macavity really was her brother. That one just came out of no where. "She could have adopted him.No. Knowing Mother, cats adopted from her," she shook that thought off quickly, and sat up.  
  
Jerrie watched her silently from the box. "Alone again." he sighed. He watched her delicate looking form stare to the stars above, and almost thought he saw Rumpleteazer sitting there. Raising an eyebrow, he moved closer to the edge of the box. "Teazer?" He lightly called. Rosie kept looking at the stars, so Jerrie assumed that it wasn't Teazer. "Where in the world did that come from? Rumpleteazer is my sister. Why do I see Teazer when I look at Rosie?" He shuddered. "Scary."  
  
Engulfed by the shear beauty of the stars, Rosie thought of her life, of Jerrie, and Magic. She remembered moving away from Magic and Becca (Magic's owner. see "Magic's Arrival"), and how she met Jerrie. More soft tears ran down her dispirited face; "I lead quite a li-" She heard soft, almost completely silent paws coming up behind. Turning her head ever so lightly and slowly, she caught a calico figure out of the corner of her eye. "Mungojerrie," she smiled. It was quite a scene: Jerrie was coming up to get Rosie, and didn't know that she knew that he was there. Rosie took his to her advantage.  
  
"I peer through windows," she referred to the 'windows' that bound her to life. "Watch life go by, dream of tomorrow, and wonder 'why'," Jerrie was startled a bit that she had begun to sing, yet he sat and listened. "The past is holding me, keeping life at bay," she longed to Jerrie all she knew, all she had ever done. but she couldn't. "I wander, lost in yesterday. Wanting to fly - but scared to try." She didn't turn around, but Jerrie listened to her song of remorse. "But, if someone like you found someone like me then suddenly nothing would ever be the same! My heart would take wing, and I'd feel so alive - if someone like you found me!" He knew that Rosie seemed to be singing to the stars, and she didn't know he was there, then who was she singing about? Rosie KNEW he was there, but didn't let him know. She smiled. "So many secrets, I long to share!" Rosie wasn't exactly saying that she couldn't tell Magic everything. She did, but some things. she just had to tell a tom, or someone who loved her as more than a friend. "All I have need is someone there, to help me see a world I've never known." Jerrie smiled. "I could show her that." he quietly snickered, and Rosie heard. "A love to open every door, to set me free, so I can soar!" Rosie reached one paw up toward the stars. Then it just hit Jerrie. Rosie wasn't singing soprano. She wasn't singing alto, either. He just realized that she was singing in this powerful voice that packed quite a punch, but it wasn't really high, or low at all, and he liked this voice. "If someone like you found someone like me, then suddenly nothing would ever be the same! There'd be a new way to love, if someone like you found me!" The other paw reached towards the stars. "Ohhh, if someone like you found someone like me, then suddenly nothing would ever be the same!" Much to Jerrie's surprise, Rosie turned around, and moved up to him, and starting singing. "Apparently, she knew I was here." he thought. "My heart would take wing, and I'd feel so alive!" The 'ive' sound in 'alive' was quite loud, but a beautiful note. "If someone like you loved me. loved me. loved me!" her voice did a little melody at the end, but stopped on about a D, an octave and a note away from middle C. She threw herself into his arms. "I love you, Mungojerrie."  
  
"I can't simply say I love you because there are not enough words to express my love to you!" Jerrie kissed her furiously, and she gladly expected the welcoming.  
  
"And. there never. will be." Rosie panted between kisses. Jerrie pulled away much to Rosie's displeasure. He pointed toward the box with a large grin on his face, and Rosie got the idea. He started to walk away, wondering why Rosie hadn't planted herself as close to him as possible. Unexpectedly, Rosie pounced on his back, and straddled him. Jerrie nearly died with pleasure. Catching himself, he kept walking, but he felt Rosie lean down and put her head on his as he walked into the box. She rolled off him, but Jerrie smiled. He looked her, lying so sweetly on the ground.  
  
"You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge." Rosie smiled longingly at this. "In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent. silent." Jerrie scooped one paw under her, and lifted her close to him. "I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge." Rosie leaned as close as she could to him without kissing him, not even a centimeter between their bodies. "In your mind you've already succumbed to you, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me - now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided. decided." Rosie leaned backward and pulled Jerrie on her. Again. "Past the point of no return," Jerrie had a beautiful tenor voice. "No backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end. Past all thought of 'if' or 'when' - no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend." Jerrie dismounted her, and watched her watch him. "What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door?" He climbed on top of her, and in quite a sensual position. He leaned down close to her face. "What sweet seduction lies before us.?" Jerrie smiled, as did Rosie. "Past the point of no return. The final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return." They rolled over as one, putting Rosie on top of Jerrie, while their tails intertwined with a pattern that seemed to go on forever.  
  
"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence. silence." Rosie's soprano voice seduced Jerrie in an instant. She sat up on him, and straddled his waist. "I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent." She leaned down. "And now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided. decided." Rosie let herself fall on top of Jerrie, her legs still pretty much wrapped around him. "Past the point of no return - no going back now: our passion play has now, at last, begun!" Rosie released her legs, and let Jerrie's entangle with hers. "Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question: how long should we two wait, be we're one.?" They both thought the same thing: "Not long." They rolled over, making the box move along with them. Rosie stopped, and kept her melody. "When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us.?" They locked in embrace, and kept rolling in what seemed to be a blur of brown, white and orange. They pulled away after a while, panting.  
  
"Past the point of no return, the final threshold - the bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return." They returned to their passionate embrace, their paws wandering all over each other. They leaned backward onto the floor of the box, and submerged themselves into a dance of passion.  
  
Epilogue  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Alonzo had begun to attract quite a crowd. He was standing on the car trunk, talking about Rosie.  
  
"Was she good?" A wide eyed Pouncival asked. Alonzo gave him a look, but them smiled.  
  
"Well she'd like to think she was born yesterday, with her innocent looks and her little town ways! When she smiles at me, she's got angles in her eyes!" Alonzo danced around on the trunk to the rock tune, having tons of fun. All the toms watching, Tumble, Pounce, Plato, Admetus, and believe it or not, Munkustrap and Tugger from a distance, listened as Alonzo told his tale. "But I've seen how she moves and the girl really cooks, she taught me some tricks that you can't learn in books. And I'm starting to think there's a devil there inside!" At this, Tugger started to inch closer to the group. "Well I'm not just a tom who believes what he sees, but she's got a kiss brings me down on my knees! Over and over, just can't get my fill!" Plato's mouth watered as he remembered the time he passed up the chance. Little did he know what he missed. Alonzo jumped into the 'audience'. "She might try to talk like she's pure as snow, she blushes a lot, but she'll never say no!" All of the toms started to go crazy. "When her motor is runnin', this queen don't sit still!" The toms started talking excitedly to each other as Alonzo went back onto the car trunk. "The queen gets around! She knows what she likes!" Plato, for some reason, jumped in front of Alonzo.  
  
"I got what she needs! And one of these nights, we'll both make our moves! We'll cover some ground, the queen gets around. Good Bast, this queen gets around!" Alonzo, insulted by this, pushed Plato out of the way.  
  
"Well she holds me so close, and whispers so sweet." But of course, Plato had a come back.  
  
"But she knows all the names of the toms in the street!" The toms there started 'ooooo-ing'. "She broke hundreds of hearts-"  
  
"But I won't be that blind! The queen gets around! Good Bast, this queen gets around!" Alonzo sneered, but kept singing. Plato still persisted.  
  
"I got what she needs! And one of these nights, we'll both make our moves! We'll cover some ground, the queen gets around! Good Bast the queen gets around!" The toms burst into applause as an annoyed Alonzo stormed off.  
  
~~~  
  
5 Months, 3 Days, and 6 Hours Later.  
  
Mungorosie, looking slightly sick, stumbled over to Jelly and Jenny, who were watching some kittens. "Jelly, Jenny, I don't feel so good." She fell at their feet. Jenny looked at Jelly, who returned the glance, and they nodded at each other. Smiling, they did the best they could to put her in a small oven not far off. Closing the door, they started to tend to her.  
  
"Rosie, dear, nothings wrong. Something wonderful actually!" Jenny proudly exclaimed.  
  
Rosie wearily looked up. "What?" Came the groggy reply.  
  
"Kittens!" They said in unison. Rosie's head flopped back down. Jelly and Jenny exchanged another glance that said 'I wonder whose?'. Snapping out of it, they started to calmly talk to her.  
  
Jenny began. "It's okay dear. They are due any moment now. We'll help you through it."  
  
Rosie faintly smiled. "My dream at last." she thought. "My first litter." she said.  
  
"You might feel pressure, and just tell us. It's somewhat painful, but it'll all be over in good time, my dear."  
  
"Can you not tell anyone but the father, Magic and Misto?" Rosie asked.  
  
"Sure dear." Rosie's face went into a relaxed state, but that soon changed. Her eyes opened quickly, and her claws extended.  
  
Jelly rushed over to her. "It's time dear! Come on Rosie. you can do it." Rosie went into a panic state, while her eyes darted all around. Her claws dug deeply into the towel that she was lying on.  
  
"Rosie, push. Come on Rosie." Jenny stood by her side, and calmly talked to her. Rosie fused her eyes shut, and scrunched her face up.  
  
"Just a little more Rosie!" Jelly said. Soon enough, Jelly walked over to Jenny, and they showed Rosie a beautiful kitten. She smiled, but yet again, the smiled faded away. Jenny put the kitten near Rosie, but at the time, she was busy with another one.  
  
"Come on Rosie!" Jelly, again, walked over to Jenny with another kitten, but rushed back. "Another one! Twins!" Rosie gave it her all, and then flopped back down. Jelly proudly walked over and handed Jenny another kitten, that looked just like the one before it.  
  
Rosie picked her head up a little and smiled a warm smile at the kittens. She nodded toward the first one that was born. "Zurlina. and the twins. Giovanna. and." She thought a moment.  
  
Jenny smiled. "Two queens and a tom."  
  
"Giovanni." Came Rosie's reply. She smiled, and her maternal instincts came over.  
  
"And whose kittens are these?" Jelly asked cautiously, eyeing the fact that they were all calicos. And at that moment, Jerrie came bursting in the door.  
  
"Rosie!" He ran over to her, and started licking her face. "Kittens.?!" Rosie looked up and gave an innocent smile.  
  
"Remember that night. 5 or so months ago." She giggled. Jenny put her head in her paws, and Jelly sighed. "Giovanni and Giovanna, twins. And Zurlina." Rosie pointed out the kittens.  
  
"Well. the father of them is rather obvious." Jenny murmured to herself. In a normal voice she spoke. "And shall we get Magic and Misto?"  
  
"Yes, please," Rosie smiled.  
  
"Magic and Misto?" Jerrie questioned. Rosie nodded.  
  
"Yes, I want to tell my best friend and her mate," Rosie pulled Jerrie down and whispered in his ear, "although we can't keep them." A look of sadness washed over Jer's face. "Well, one, if Macavity found out." she shook her head. "And as much as I always wanted you to father my kittens, as you did, are we really ready to be parents? I mean, look at us. One of us is always on top of the other!" She giggled again.  
  
Jerrie frowned. "Will we still be able to. eh. carry on as usual?"  
  
"Of course! At least, I would love to. Let's just hope I don't get pregnant again."  
  
"Rosie!" Magic came running in, in the same fashion as Jerrie, with Mistoffelees close behind. She looked at the kittens, then Rosie, then Jerrie, and then back to the nursing kittens. "Everlasting Cat." But she smiled.  
  
"Well, Magic, here are your nieces and nephew. Zurlina, Giovanni, and Giovanna."  
  
Magic gave a look of awe. "Nieces and nephew?" She ran over and hugged Rosie, who tightly hugged her back. Jerrie and Misto exchanged wondering glances.  
  
"Are you two. sisters?" Misto questioned.  
  
Rosie smiled. "Best friends, but close enough to be sisters!" She turned to Magic. "Now, go back to being Jerrie!"  
  
"And you go back to being Misto!" She said back, and they exploded with laughter. Jenny, Jelly, Misto, and Jerrie all started to back up.  
  
"You're pissin' me off!" Rosie yelled at Magic, which made her more hysterical.  
  
"Which ride. do you. think. you'll. make out on first!" Magic said in between laughs. Rosie smiled, and put her paw over her head, as if trying to hide.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Jerrie exclaimed.  
  
"As I said, me and Magic are close enough to be sisters. But when we go insane, we go insane. Just, don't ask," Rosie turned to Misto. "HI SODIUM!!" Misto looked around nervously. Magic turned to Jerrie.  
  
"HELL-OOOOO CARBOHYDRATES!!" She yelled to him. Again, more confused looks. Suddenly, Rosie became solemn. Surprised, everyone asked what was wrong.  
  
"We can't keep the kittens."  
  
"WHY?!" Came the shocked answer from everyone.  
  
"One, if my brother, Macavity, found out that I had kittens with his ex- hench cat.. And, cats, I have to say something. I was sent to this tribe to get Jerrie back to Macavity. But I goofed - I fell in love," she smiled, but frowned, "and he would try to kill me again. Two, me and Jerrie aren't fit to be parents. If we were, the kitten population would go through the roof. One of us is always on top of the other!" Everyone stared. "Yeah, anyway." She hung her head and started to cry. "They are my first litter, and they are perfect in every way! Why me!" She laid her head between her paws and sobbed.  
  
"Everyone, I think she needs some alone time." Jenny started to usher the other ones out, all accept for Jerrie. The two parents needed some alone time. Once they all left, Jerrie ran over to Rosie's side, and talked to her.  
  
"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie. Rosie, look at me. You'll always remember this litter. I want to keep them as much as you, but you said we can't, and I'm beginning to understand why," He stroked Zurlina as he talked.  
  
Rosie lifted her head from her paws. "We have to get rid of them now."  
  
Jerrie looked at her with astonishment. "Now? They are what, a few minutes old!" Rosie turned her head.  
  
"I have to forget them. I have to get rid of them before I become any more attached." She turned her head. Jerrie looked at his pain-stricken mate, and then to the kittens, especially Giovanni, who was a spitting imagine of himself. Rosie lifted one paw, and draped it toward the door, still keeping her head turned. Jerrie started to lift Giovanna, but Rosie, for some reason, stopped him. He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I want to do it." Jerrie didn't understand why she wanted to, but he helped her up. She was unsteady on her paws still, but she managed. She picked up Zurlina in her teeth, and left the oven, darting about so no one would see the kitten. Rosie ran out of the Junkyard an into another alley way. She put Zurlina down in a small box, and rushed back. Mungorosie did the same for the twins, as she watched Jerrie watch her.  
  
"I love you," Mungojerrie watched as she even didn't turn around as she rushed out with Giovanni in her teeth.  
  
As she entered the alley way, she placed Giovanni in the small box with his sisters. Panting, she crawled to the front of the alley, and sat until she saw a large group of strays coming her way.  
  
"And who do we have here?" The apparent leader snobbishly asked. Rosie hissed.  
  
"Reralto." She whispered. Reralto was just one of Macavity's lovers. She softened her expression. "Wanna fool Mac into thinking that you had kittens?" she smiled. Alto perked up.  
  
"Hmm?" Rosie knew she would fall for it. Alto and Rosie both. eh. like to do. stuff. but it was more of Alto's hobby. Rosie did it because she loved Jerrie. Mungorosie lead Alto back to where she had her kittens hiding. "Giovanna and Giovanni. twins. And Zurlina."  
  
"Why are they calico?" Alto looked at her.  
  
"I'm a calico and so is my mate. duh." Rosie gave her a look that said: 'Idiot!'  
  
"YOU MATED with MUNGOJERRIE!" Alto screeched. Rosie smiled and nodded happily.  
  
"You know, Macavity would actually kill you this time. But since you are giving me free kittens, I might let it slip."  
  
"Oh Everlasting Cat! This is so not like Reralto!" Rosie thought with shock. "Here, take them." Rosie pushed the box of mewing kittens forward.  
  
"Denaqua! Spril! Help me with these!" She called to her 'group'. A small black queen and a greyish queen with white stripes on her face walked into the alley. Alto pointed at the kittens, and they each picked up one. Reralto picked up Zurlina, and they all walked away. When the group was far enough, and out of ear shot, Rosie talked aloud.  
  
"Goodbye my darlings! Mungojerrie and I will always love you, no matter who you mate with, no matter who your friends are, no matter what you do! Please try to remember us! I wish you the best!" Crystal tears started to run down her cheek. Her cheek that had cried so much. With one last look, she turned away, and fled back to her tribe. She had to forget, she knew she would, but back in a little dark corner of her mind, she would remember. Now and forever.  
  
The End 


End file.
